Our Angel, Bella
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Set in New moon. And season 2 of TVD. Bella is heartbroken about Edward. But soon finds out she isn't human. She's anything but human. Her guardian angel was Emily Bennet. Now Bella is a guardian angle of a certain group in Mystic Falls. What happens when the Cullen's come back?
1. Chapter 1

Our Angle, Bella

Summary: Set in New moon. And season 2 of TVD. Bella is heartbroken about Edward. But soon finds out she isn't human. She's anything but human. Her guardian angel was Emily Bennet. Now Bella is a guardian angle of a certain group in Mystic Falls. What happens when the Cullen's come back?

…..

Chapter 1: Leaving the past behind

Bella's P.O.V 

_He left. He left me broken. He took my heart and ripped._

A voice spoke from right behind me.

'' Child, why are you so upset?'' I turned to see a tan lady in what looked like a old fashion maid outfit. She had black hair and wore a white bonnet. I felt comfortable around her.

'' He left. He had my heart and tore it into pieces.'' I stated in tears.

''He who?'' The lady asked

''E- Edward.'' I said while tears made their way down my cheeks. The lady knew who I was talking about.

''Isabella, he isn't worth your tears.'' She came and laid a hand on my cheek. '' Don't cry, it means you're a other step closer to finding your real lover.'' I looked at her.

'' H-How do you know my name but I don't know yours.'' I said.

'' Oh my, how rude of me. My name is Emily. Emily Bennet and I'm your guardian angle.'' Emily said. I was shocked.

''Why show up now?''

'' I need your help."

'' Help on what?'' Emily seemed to hesitate.

'' You see I need you to be the guardian angel for a group of people in Mystic falls. They are in really deep trouble.''

'' I'm a human tho.''

'' You see, I can give you my angle ability and still contact you in your mind. Only your mind. I can give you powers of a vampire speed. Werewolves agility and senses. Angles powers. Witch spells. Will you agree.'' Emily spoke. I was thinking. _This could be my way out of this town. _I turned towards Emily.

'' I agree.''

Emily started to chant and I felt powerful. Emily started to fade and she disappeared. But she spoke in my head.

''Child I will guide you.'' And we took off to Mystic falls.

(A/n) ok so how is this? Should I continue? Love it, like it, hate it? Please review. DISCALIMER I DO NOT OWN ETHIER OF THIS SERIES.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Angel, Bella

(a/n) thank you everyone who read, reviewed and added me to favorite and ect. Ok so here is chapter 2. I want to say thank you to my new beta, ThatKindOfGirl.

Chapter 2: A New Town Means New Friends, Love, and Enemies.

**Bella's P.O.V **

Emily guided me all the way to Mystic Falls. She also filled me in on everything that has happened, so I know about Kathrin Peirce, the Salvatore brothers, and their friends. Emily told me her history and the town's history as well. I had bought a Volkswagen; it was black convertible betel. I was now pulling up to a two story house. It was white. It also had to huge white pillars in front with a huge drive way. A one car garage and palm trees. When you walk up to the doors, there are stairs on both sides and in front there is a fountain. I parked my car and got out the keys the sales lady gave me. I walked in and looked around. There was three bed rooms and three restrooms. The house was already furnished. I sat on the big white sofa. Then Emily's voice rang in my head.

''_You need to find the group. And explain to them everything I told you.'' _

I got up and went to the door, closed it and locked it. Then I walked to my car and drove to the Mystic Grill, which took me ten minutes. I parked on the side by an ally way. I got out of the car and locked it. Everyone was staring as I walked by them. Once I was inside I was looking around for the group.

''_**Who are they?''**_I asked Emily in my head.

''Them'' Emily said as I was looking right at a guy with black hair and striking blue eyes. I walk to them and stopped in front of the table. A girl with straight brown hair and eyes like my own said,

''Hi. I'm Elena! I see you're new to town. You are?''

'' I'm Bella.'' The guy with blue eyes looked at me.

''_That's Damon Salvador. He is a rude and he is a vampire.''_ Emily told me.

'' What do you want?'' Damon asked rudely.

'' Listen Damon, shut up and don't be rude. Be a good vampire.'' I said in a smart ass tone. Everyone looked shocked.

''H-How did you know?'' A green eyed guy asked.

''_That's Stefan." _Emily said.

''Why don't you finish up here and we'll go to your place and talk about it.'' I said. They all nodded and finish quick. We got up and left to the Salvatore house.

(a/n) Please review. I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Angel, Bella**

**(a/n) I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I also want to say this, I am only a **_**beginner **_**for writing. Thou, I am thankful to those who correct me, you all tell me were I messed up and the next time I try harder to get it right. So to say thank you to those people this chapter is dedicated to those who REVIEWED and TOLD ME WERE I MESSED UP. Hope you all enjoy. I'd also like to say thank you to my pre-reader ****Miss Snazzy.**

…**..**

**Chapter 3: ****Explanations **

**Bella's P.O.V**

We finally got to the Salvatore's house, I parked my black beetle in the street, while everyone else parked in the drive way. I got out and locked my car, as I walked up to the door. Damon and the group were there already. Once Stefan unlocked the door, and we all quickly filed inside. I guess Damon didn't want to wait, because he went straight to the point

'' How do you know what we are?'' Damon growled. I was just looking at my nails, then looked up and shrugged.

'' Ask nicely, and maybe I'll tell you.'' I said looking innocent. Damon snarled at me, while Stefan tried to calm him down.

''_**He sure has one hell of a temper.'' **_I thought to Emily.

''_Yes he does. Isabella, stop playing your foolish game.'' _Emily warned me.

''_**But I want to play some more.'' **_I argued. ignoring Emily's reply. Damon said something, but didn't hear it.

''What did you say, Damon?'' I asked. Damon snarled again, losing his temper and lunged at me. My back was suddenly against the wall with Damon's hand was around my throat, slowly lifting me off the ground.

'' I said, answer the damn question!'' Damon growled in my face.

''You should try a breath mint.'' I replied, only for Damon's hand to tighten his grip around my neck. I started to cough, and that's when Stefan stepped in.

'' Damon, let go of her. Your hurting her.'' Stefan pointed out making Damon drop me on the ground. I started to cough, sucking air back into my lungs.

''How do you know about us?'' Asked a soft voice. I looked up and saw a girl who looked like Emily.

''Emily?'' I asked. She looked at me wide eyed.

''No, I'm Bonnie. You know Emily?'' Bonnie asked.

''_Let her see your hand.'' _Emily's voice rang in my head.

''See for yourself.'' I said giving Bonnie my hand, which she took in hers.

''_She's looking into your life, seeing what has happened. And what you are.'' _Emily told me. Bonnie, then gasped and quickly let go of my hand. She looked at me with wide teary eyes.

''What?'' Damon demanded. Bonnie ignored him and pulled me into a hug.

'' I understand now. You're the only person still in contacted to Emily. And I'm sorry about Edward.'' Bonnie said. The mention of Edward opened the wound that was slowly healing, back up. I started to cry into Bonnie's shoulder. After I calmed down I looked at Bonnie and smile a thank you. She nodded back.

''You all want to know how I know what you are?'' I asked receiving a nod in replied.

''Simple, I'm your guardian angel.'' I announced. Apart from Bonnie, They all looked at me with wide eyes..

''You lie''' Damon told me.

''No, I don't lie. Unlike you.'' I said .

''Then explain.'' Damon demanded. I sighed and gave in, knowing that if I kept playing games, I'd end up dead.

'' You see I come from Forks, Washington. I was having a but time there and-'' I looked at Bonnie, she knew what I was talking about and I continued.

'' I was crying one night and my guardian angel ,Emily Bennet came. Hold your questions. Me and her were talking and she asked me to help her. I said sure, looking at helping her to get away from my past. She told me of a certain group. She told me all their life stories, and what was to come. Emily didn't tell me what exactly, but I said yes because she helped me. That's were you guys come in. Emily said I was to protect these people. Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Caroline Forbs, and Tyler Lockwood, I am your protector. I'm your garden angel. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella.'' They were shocked.

No one's P.O.V

**Forks, Washington 3:40 am**

Charlie ran into the police station frantic. He just realized his daughter ran away. Charlie called all Bella's friends asking if they've seen her. Charlie got all the same answers, ''No I haven't, sorry.'' That's all he got. Now her was in the police station, reporting his missing daughter.

'' Sir, when was the last you saw Isabella?'' Police Josh asked.

'' This morning, when I left for work. When I got home she was gone. Nobody's seen here either.'' Charlie said.

''Ok Charlie, I am going to put Isabella as a missing person and a possible runaway. I'll give what I have to the news station to tell everyone to keep a eye out for her. Night Charlie.'' Josh said. Charlie got up and left.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I left her. We all left Bella. When I left her in the forest her eyes held so much sadness. We were back in forks. And when I say we, I mean my family and I. Alice went to apologize, but Bella wasn't home.

'' EDWARD!'' Alice screamed. I was down stairs in a flash.

'' Yes Alice?' I said.

'' Watch this." Alice said and pointed to the TV. She un-paused the television and the news played.

'' _Today we have shocking news. The police chief's daughter, Isabella Sawn has gone missing. She is a possible runaway. If you see her please contacted us right away. Isabella goes by Bella. She has brown hair, brown doe eyes, and is pale. That is all. Back to you Jill.'' _

The news reporter said. My family and I were all shock, but we were all thinking the same thing, '' We'll find Bella.''

(a/n) Please review. I own nothing. If you don't understand why Bella is so out of character pm or ask me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Angel, Bella**

**Chapter 4: A New Look**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Damon still didn't believe me, so Bonnie explained to him. After an hour of explaining, Damon finally believed me. Damon turned the new to see what was going on, and we all watched with him. The news reported started talking.

''_**Ok, Bob back to you.''**_ The scene changed. I recognized the background immanently.

'' _**today we have shocking news. The police chief's daughter, Isabella Swan has gone missing. She is a possible runaway. If you see her, contacted us right away. Isabella goes by Bella. She has brown hair, brown doe eyes, and is pale. That is all, back to you Jill.''**_

Everyone was looking at me, and it creeping me out.

''Bella, did you tell anyone were you were going?'' Damon asked me. Now that he knows about me, he treats me like everyone else, but he is still an ass.

''No, I wanted a new life and now I have it. All I have to do is dye my hair.' I retorted, because it was true. The Caroline jumped up.

''I'll dye your hair for you.'' Caroline looked like she had too much candy mixed with soda.

''Black or Blond?'' Caroline asked.

''I don't care, as long as I don't look like myself.'' I said as Caroline pushed me towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs, but Elena kept Caroline down stairs whispering something into her ear. Caroline nodded and walks up the stairs.

Caroline sat me in a chair in the restroom.

''Ok, Bella relax, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to.'' Care said sternly to me. I did as I was told, and felt the dye in my hair.

….One hour later…

Caroline shook my arm, waking me from my dreamless sleep.

''Ok your hair is done. Take a look.'' Caroline said as I looked. I started screaming, not only was my hair blond, but it was cut right below my mid back, and had black colored layers. My hair used to be below my waist and straight.

''What-What did you do!'' I asked.

''Elena told me to do it. Please calm down, it looks great. Just go down stairs and ask everyone how you look.'' Caroline said while smiling a cheeky smile.

I walked down stairs and Elena looked happy and everyone else looked a little surprised.

''This is why she screamed. You own me five bucks, Damon.'' Jeremy said and continued. ''You look great, Bells.''

That nick name opened up a cut in my heart. It reminded me of Jacob and Charlie. My eyes watered a little but a tear didn't come out. _I won't be weak. I won't cry about them, they aren't worth it Bella. Jacob hurt you to, so don't cry over him.'' _I told myself. Damon gave Jeremy his five dollars. No one notice my watery eyes. Thank god. Everyone told me I looked good.

''Bellsy! Let's watch a movie.'' Bonnie said. That one sentence took me back into the past, and I couldn't stop myself from remembering.

_**Flash Back**_

''_Bellsy! Let's watch a movie.'' Emmet said. I agreed, and Edward came and wrapped his arm around me as we watched the movie._

''_What movie is this, Emmet?'' I asked, interrupting his and Rosalie's make out session._

''_When in Rome.'' Emmet said and kissed Rosalie._

_I nodded and watched the rest of the movie._

_**End of Flash back**_

''What movie?'' I asked Bonnie putting on a fake smile.

''When in Rome. It's Elena's favorite.'' Bonnie said, smiling. That did it, I ran out of the room, out of the house in tears. I ignored all the of the people calling my name, but I ran into a person. I looked up and saw Damon. _**Damn vampires.**_

…_**.**_

_**(A/n)**_

_**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update before Christmas. If I don't then MERRY CHRISTMAS. Please review. I own nothing. If there is speeling, grammar problems please ignore them. I'm rushing because I have to go to the store and the time was ticking. Please forgive any problems.**_

_**~Ivy**_


	5. Chapter 5: Found Her

**Our Angel, Bella**

**(A/n) I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I was out of town with my family. I just got back and I'm sick. I have no clue what I got. Thank you to all who have waited patiently. I keep forgetting to tell you, at the bottom of my profile there's links. These links will show you how Bella's house and car. Anyway here's Chapter 5.**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Found her**

**Alice's P.O.V**

Edward has been going crazy lately, since he can't find Bella. I went to Charlie to ask what happened to Bella, but he said he doesn't know. Jacob saw me and was angry. He blamed me for Bella's disappearance. I told him I'll call him if I got anything on her.

***Flashback of Jacob* **

_**I was walking in town, and saw Jacob Black, one of Bella's closest friends. He saw me and walked right up to me, grabbed my arm and led me into the woods.**_

''_**You bloodsucking leech! It's your fault she's gone!'' Jacob yelled and his body was shaking. Damn he's a shape shifter.**_

''_**Jacob calm down. I'm trying to find her, so is my family. We never meant to hurt her Jacob.'' I said looking ashamed with myself.**_

''_**I swear if anything happened to her, treaty or no treaty, I will kill you and your family. Bella is my best friend and I'm not about to lose her, because of some leeches.'' Jacob snarled at me.**_

''_**If I get anything on her, I'll call you. Give me your number.'' I said. **_

''_**Damn right you will.'' Jacob said and gave me a paper with numbers and left.**_

_Jacob Black_

_(260-865-0978)_

_***End of Flashback***_

And then there was Charlie.

***Flashback of Charlie***

_**I walked up to the door to see if Charlie was home. When I knock Charlie opened the door, and when he saw me he didn't look to happy. **_

''_**Alice, what do you want?'' He asked a little rude. I thought I was his favorite Cullen, that's why I came.**_

'' _**About Bella, I saw the news report and came to ask if she called or anything.'' I said.**_

''_**No, she hasn't.'' He took a breath. ''Isn't enough that you and your family hurt her? You all left her in pieces. I don't blame her if she ran away to get away from everything, because everything probly reminds her of you guys.'' Charlie said as if it were true. Which probly is?**_

''_**Then why put a news report that goes all over the world asking where she is, if you know why she ran away?'' I asked slightly confused.**_

'' _**I put a news report because I want to know if she is safe, were she is for my own sake, and if she is alone or not.'' Charlie said. I understand now.**_

''_**Ok Charlie, sorry to bother you. Please if she dose call can you tell me. I need to talk to her. Bye now.''**_

''_**Bye, Alice. And if Bella, no when Bella does call I will tell you.'' And with that Charlie closed the door and I left.**_

*** End of Flashback***

I told my family what had happened with Charlie, not Jacob. I kept Jacob out of my mind so Edward wouldn't know the deal I made to the young shape shifter. Esme looked like she was ready to cry, Rosalie looked regretful, Emmet doesn't laugh or joke anymore, Carlisle looked sad and spent most of his time at work, and jasper looks bad. Jasper sometime has to leave because everyone's emotions. Edward keeps to himself, plays music, and tells us to stop thinking of Bella because it hurts him. I can't take it anymore, I need to see her.

''EDWARD! I'm looking into her future.'' I said and then I was pinned against a wall.

''NO. Alice, no. We can't put her into our world. It's dangerous for her.'' Edward told me.

''Edward, you wanted to leave. The family didn't. You call us selfish because we want to see Bella, but you are the one that's selfish. Go look in the mirror and see the you caused yourself and your family.'' I said. That got him to shut up rather quickly. I looked at Emmet and Jasper and nodded. In a second they have Edward in their hold, and he can't brake free.

''I'm sorry Edward, but I need to know.'' I said and started looking into Bella's future. All I saw was darkness. I looked harder, but never saw anything. I started to panic.

''I- I can't see Bella! I can't see her anymore. She- she disappeared or I can't see her anymore.'' I said well more like panicked.

''What do you mean!'' Edward roared

''I CAN'T FREAKIN SEE BELLA RIGHT NOW!'' I screeched. Jasper was trying to calm me down after him and Emmet let Edward go. The room was quite, and then I saw something. And Edward was watching.

*_Vision*_

_A girl with Bella's eyes, and skin was dragged into the house and was forced to sit down._

''_Bella, why did you run?'' A girl with brown hair asked._

''_Because, Bonnie accidently brought up a bad memory.'' The girl, Bella said._

''_All I asked is you want to watch a movie, then you said sure but which one, and I said When in Rome. Then you ran out crying a little.'' An other girl said._

''_You know what you guys, Bella knows everything about us, but we know nothing about her.'' A gut with black hair said._

''_Yeah, what happened before you came here, to Mystic Falls, Virginia?'' A girl with Blonde hair asked. The other blonde, that was called Bella, looked deep in thought._

''_Please.'' The burnet begged. Bella sighed and grumbled fine._

''_It all started when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. I went to school and meet the Cullen's. I fell in love with Edward Cullen…'' And she went on and on._

_*End of Vision*_

I gasped. She told Bella's story perfectly, and I realized that _**was **_Bella. Only she died her hair blond. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, agreeing it was Bella.

''I- I found Bella, I think.'' I said

''You think you found her?'' Rosalie said.

''Only this Bella had blond hair, but she told Bella's story perfectly.'' Edward said. Rosalie almost growled.

'' You two are idiots! Bella dyed her hair and more importantly she _**exposed **_us.'' Rosalie said pissed off.

''Calm down Rose. Where is she, Alice?'' Emmet asked with hope in his eyes. I looked into my families eyes, they all had hope. Rosalie, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper.

''In my vision someone said, Mystic Falls, Virginia.'' I said and Emmet cracked a smile.

''That girl sure does pick the weirdest places.'' Emmet said, trying to joke and everyone cracked a smile. Whatever Rosalie was mad at earlier, it was all gone and now she had hope, because she has a second chance.

''Everyone start packing, we leave to Mystic Fall tomorrow.'' Carlisle said and everyone nodded and left to pack, everyone but me. I went outside into the forest, out of hearing rage and took out my cell phone. I dialed the number (260-865-0978), and pressed call. One the fourth ring someone picked up.

''_Hello?'' _said someone who just woke up.

''Jacob, we found Bella.'' I said

''_Really? Where is she.'' _Jacob said happily his friend was found. I told him what happened and to pack his bags and come over tomorrow so we can leave and I already bought his plane ticket.

''_ok see you tomorrow.'' _Jacob said and hung up. Great now I get to be in a plane smelling dog all the way. Oh the joy. I went to go pack my bags for tomorrow.

**Bella's P.O.V **(a/n Damon will be a little ooc here.)

Damon was looking down at me then grabbed me by my shoulders.

''Bella, what's wrong?'' Damon asked a little concern. I let out a shaky laugh.

''You, out of all people, come after me, the might Damon Salvatore. Then shows the girl who walks into his life concern after being an ass to her. What's your game Damon? What are you trying to prove?'' I asked because I feel like I'm in a game with Damon.

''Game? I'm not playing a game with you Bella. I'm trying to be nice. Something I never do.'' He said.

''Your right, you are never nice. It's against your nature. That's why it's hard to believe you are _trying _to be _nice_.'' I told Damon.

''You don't know the reasons I'm an ass, Bella.''

''No, I don't your right. But I do know some reasons. You jealous of your brother, because he has been loved his whole life. While you. You don't know what love is, because to be able to love you need to know what _being _nice is. And you Damon, don't understand the concept of being nice is.'' I said removing Damon's hands from my shoulder and walked away. Then I looked back.

''Oh and Damon, stop trying to be like your brother and not your own person because really, it's kind of pathetic and annoying.'' I said and keep walking, but in a second Damon was right in front of me and slapped me and my left cheek. Slapping me back into my place.

''Don't you dare compare me with my brother, Isabella.'' Damon warned, I staggered back.

''I'm sorry, Damon.'' I said. '' But this is exactly what I mean when I say you aren't capable of being nice.'' I said and ran away. But Damon was in front of me in a second.

''Bella, I'm sorry. Ok I'm sorry I slapped you.'' Damon said taking my hand of my still burning cheek, which was now probly red. Then Damon took the opportunity and picked me up and ran back to the house. Inside people were talking but when Damon set me down on the couch and everyone noticed me whimpering.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!'' Elena screeched at Damon.

''I slapped her.'' Damon said.

''YOU WHAT!'' Everyone screamed at Damon.

''I'm fine.'' I said.

…..One Hour Later…..

After an hour of yelling everyone started to question me, I got up and left the room for a minute, but Damon forced me to sit back down.

''Bella, why did you run?'' Elena asked.

''I ran because Bonnie accidently brought up a bad memory.'' I said.

''All I did was ask if you wanted to watch a movie, you said sure, but which one, and I said When in Rome. And you ran out of the house in tears.'' Bonnie said.

''You know what you guys, Bella knows everything about us, but we know nothing about her.'' Damon said.

''Yeah, what happened before you came here, to Mystic Falls, Virginia?'' Caroline asked. I thought for a minute.

''Please?'' Elena begged. I sighed and grumbled ''fine.''

''It all started when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. I went to school and meet the Cullen's. I fell in love with Edward Cullen…'' I started my story and continued to tell them.

**(A/n) This is my longest chapter yet. I'm sorry if there are spelling problems, grammar problems, and ect. Please tell me my errors, so the next chapter will be even better. Please review. Let's see if I can get up to at least 55 reviews and I'll update faster. Thank you to those who read my stories. I love you all. I own nothing. Review please and thank you.**

**~Ivy**


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of the angel

**Our Angel, Bella**

**Oh my god! So sorry I haven't updated. I blame school. I won't be able to update as much in the next month, because I have a science fair project and if I don't get a good grade, then I can't write on fan fiction. Ok now time for chapter six.**

_It doesn't hurt me.  
>You wanna feel how it feels?<br>You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
>You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?<br>You be running up that hill  
>You and me be running up that hill<em>

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building.<br>If I only could, oh..._

_You don't wanna hurt me,  
>But see how deep the bullet lies.<br>Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
>There's a thunder in our hearts, baby.<br>So much hate for the ones we love?  
>Tell me, we both matter, don't we?<em>

_You, be running up that hill  
>You and me, be running up that hill<br>You and me won't be unhappy._

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>Be running up that building,<br>If I only could, oh..._

_C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
>Let me steal this moment from you now.<br>C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
>Let's exchange the experience, oh...'<em>

_And if I only could,  
>Make a deal with God,<br>And get him to swap our places,  
>Be running up that road,<br>Be running up that hill,  
>With no problems [x2]<em>

_'If I only could, be running up that hill.'_

_Running Up That Hill ~ Placebo_

…

**Alice's P.O.V**

My family and I were ready to head off to Mystic Falls. Jacob was supposed to be here by now. The door bell rang, and I started to walk towards the door.

''Why is the mutt here!'' Rosalie screeched. I heard Jacob scoff.

''Nice to see you to, Leech.'' Jacob said. I growled in warning at Jacob and he took the hint.

''He's coming with us to Mystic Falls.'' I said.

''Why?'' Edward said.

''Because he has as much right to see Bella as we do.'' I said.

''But-'' I cut Emmet off.

''No end of discussion.'' I said and Jacob smirked.

''Pixie leech agrees with me.'' He said. I looked at him.

''No. Oh and Jacob?'' I asked.

''Yeah?''

''Lose the smirk.'' I said and he rolled his eyes. Carlisle came out of the kitchen with Esme.

''Ok everyone, come on. We're headed to Mystic Falls.'' Carlisle said and we picked up our bags and went to the car. We were taking 4 different cars. In Emmet's jeep was Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. In Carlisle car was himself and Esme. In Edward's was me, Edward and Jacob. We all got in the cars and drove off to the air port.

…Inside the airport…..

We walked to the secretary's desk.

''Hello how may I help you?'' She asked. I looked at her name tag. Her name was Cleo.

''Well Cleo, we need the seven plane tickets to Mystic Falls. I said.

''Names?''

''Cullen family.'' And she handed them to us. We smiled at her and she smiled back. We walked off to the gates. We handed the worker the tickets and she let us on the plan.

''Flight to Mystic Falls is on takeoff. Please buckle your seat belts.'' And we did just that and we were on our way to Mystic Falls.

…**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

''He left me in the woods after my 18th birthday. Great birthday present by the way. Anyway after he left I was contacted by Emily and was brought to you. And here I am now" I finished my story. Note the sarcasm when I said it was a great birthday present Edward gave me. Everyone in the room had shocked faces. I only gave them a small smile.

''Wow you've been through a lot.'' Elena said. I gave a sad smile and nodded.

''Do you miss them?'' Stefan asked.

''Of course! They were the family I never had.'' I said.

''Now you have us!'' Caroline yelled and everyone one agreed. I smiled at that.

''Thanks, you guys are the best.'' I said smiling at them. Then Damon asked something.

''Do you still love him?'' And when I didn't say anything, I got a lot of stares. Did I love Edward still?

_**No you don't. Only a part of you does.**_ A little voice in my head told me. I knew it wasn't Emily's voice. I haven't heard from her, but I know she's ok.

''I'm not sure what I fill for him. For any of the Cullen's.'' I got up and went to stand by the window, looking out. Everyone just listened and watched me.

''I lost respect for the Cullen's. But it hurts to think about them, but yet it also angers me. They left without a goodbye. My best friend just left me without a goodbye, giving me the cold shoulder.'' I grabbed my locket and snapped the chain off. I opened the locket and in the middle of the left side it held a picture of the Cullen family. And on the right side it held a picture of Edward laughing at me while Alice and Emmet tickled me, and Rosalie cracking a smile. I held the necklace, tears running down my face. Elena pulled me into a hug and took the necklace and looked at it.

''Is this them?'' She asked. All I could do is nod.

''Wow, their beautiful.'' Bonnie said. I nodded in agreement.

''Alice gave me the necklace before they left, as a second birthday present.'' I said and Damon handed me back the necklace. I sat down crying, getting sucked back into my memories.

**Damon's P.O.V (Might be ooc, but what can you expect, its Damon's pov.)**

Everyone watched as Bella cried on the floor. Why were we watching her instead on comforting her? Oh right because every time someone hugged her, she pushed them away, sometime she let us hug her. I felt bad for her. But the thing that catches me off guard is the pull I fell towards Bella. I don't know what it is, but I will find out.

_**(A/n) Review please! Thank you. Was this chapter good? Because I don't think it was my best myself. Anyway review. I own nothing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Angel, Bella**

**It's been to long since I have last updated. I am so sorry for that. I have a lot going on so it is harder to update. It might take me a while to update again, because of school, so yeah. Here's chapter 7.**

Verse 1)  
>Heart beats fast<br>Colors and promises  
>How to be brave<br>How can I love when I'm afraid  
>To fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt<br>Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

(Chorus)  
>I have died everyday<br>waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

(Verse 2)  
>Time stands still<br>Beauty I know she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything  
>Take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath,<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

(Chorus)  
>I have died everyday<p>

Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

(Chorus)  
>I have died everyday<br>Waiting for you  
>Darlin' don't be afraid,<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

And all along I believed  
>I would find you<br>Time has brought  
>Your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a  
>Thousand years<br>I'll love you for a  
>Thousand more<p>

…**.**

**Alice's P.O.V**

''Please buckle back up. The plane will be landing shortly.'' The lady on the plane said. I did as told, so did everyone else. I looked out the window.

''Are you okay Alice?'' Edward asked me. I looked at him and sighed.

''I'm fine. I just can't see Bella anymore and I'm worried.'' I said and sighed.

''Why are you worried? What do you mean you can't see Bella anymore?'' Edward asked, completely worried.

''I'm worried that Bella won't accept us anymore. I mean when I can't see Bella, I mean I can't see her future anymore! It's like she disappeared!'' I said throwing my arms in the arm.

''Miss I'm going to have to tell you to put your arms down. This is a plane not a roller coaster.'' A flight attendant said.

Emmet burst out laughing at me, so did Jacob. I glared at them both.

''Oh, just hush up.'' I snapped at them. They laughed a little more, and then quieted down.

''Flight to Mystic Falls has landed. Please Exit to the door in the front, on the left. Thank you for flying with us.'' And we got off.

Carlisle had rent a huge truck. It was really Emmet. We threw the bag into the back of the truck. Me, Jake, and Edward sat were the luggage was at. Everyone was inside the car.

Then that's when it hit me. Bella's scent. I smelled the familiar strawberry scent. Both Jacob and Edward smelled it too.

''Fallow that sent Emmet!'' I screamed. The people looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

''Okay boss!'' Emmet said and took off. Bella's scent got stronger.

''She's defiantly here.'' Jacob said. Edward and I nodded in agreement.

''Yes. She is, but why?'' Edward asked. We were passing a park. Then I saw her.

''Stop!'' I said to Emmet. The truck came to an immediate stop.

''Right now isn't the time to worry about lost luggage.'' Esme said. I shook my head and pointed to where I saw Bella.

''Bella. Right there.'' I pointed and we all looked. We all saw Bella with a group of people. Only we saw a Bella had blond hair now. Some of the people in that group, I sensed weren't human. Not good. We listened into their conversation.

''Bella. What's wrong?'' A brown hair girl asked.

''She's talking to Emily.'' An other girl said. Bella head snapped to are direction, and then looked at the group.

''We need to leave. Now.'' Bella said sternly. Everyone looked at her confused.

''Why?'' A guy with Black hair asked.

''I've been found.'' Bella said. They whispered things we couldn't catch with are un-natural hearing. They all nodded and left. All took different directions and were going to the same destination. We fallowed the brown hair girl and the guy with brown/ goldish hair.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After my episode of crying in the Salvatore Boarding House, Bonnie and Elena helped me get cleaned up. Caroline re-applied my makeup. Elena did my hair all over again.

Elena curled my now blond and black hair. The curls were soft and gentle. My makeup looked natural.

''Okay. Done.'' The three girls said in elusion. We all laughed.

''Okay, girl you look good.'' Caroline grinned. Then Elena said something.

''So what's up with you and Damon?'' Elena wagged her eyebrow. It made me laugh. Bonnie and Caroline were also waiting for an answer. I shrugged.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I said. Bonnie let out a laugh.

''We see the way you look at each other.'' Bonnie said.

''And how's that exactly?'' I asked.

''Sometime you look like you want to drive a stake into his heart. Or he looks as if he wants to rip you apart.'' Caroline said.

''Pleasant. Very pleasant image Care.'' I said scaraticly. She put an image of me and Damon fighting to the death in my head.

''Then you guys look like you want to just jump on each other, and kiss each other like there no tomorrow.'' Elena said and I blushed a bright red. I got laughs from this.

''You guys both give the signals to each other. But you both fail to notice them. We however don't.'' Bonnie said. I nodded.

''Thanks for telling me this.'' I said, slightly embarrassed. They laughed at me.

''Are you girls coming out anytime soon?'' Damon asked.

''Maybe. Depends really.'' I said.

''Come on. Let's all go to the park or something.'' Stefan said.

''Stop ganging up on us.'' Elena laughed.

''We have no clue about what you are implying.'' Damon said. We all laughed.

''Right, so you're trying to tell us when we do come out, that you won't jump us?'' Elena joked.

''Exactly.'' Stefan said. We girls looked at each other and shrugged.

''What the hell can go wrong?'' Caroline asked.

''A lot of things can.'' Elena said. We all went to the door and opened it. And both Stefan and Damon were leaning on the wall smirking. They looked like brothers for the first time.

''Okay, so we didn't get jumped.'' Bonnie stated.

''Nope.'' Damon said. We laughed.

''Jeremy and Tyler are at the park, waiting for us.'' Stefan said. We nodded.

''We're going to the park?'' I asked. They nodded.

''Why?''

''Because, just to hang out.'' Damon said. I nodded.

''Let's go.'' Bonnie said. Caroline and Bonnie raced each other out. Stefan and Elena walked together, leaving me and Damon. Alone.

''Come on.'' Damon jerked his head towards the direction where everyone left. Then Damon grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the exit. I blushed lightly.

''You don't mind this? Do you?'' Damon asked. I shook my head. If I talked, my voice would stutter. Instead I laced are fingers together. Damon's hand tightened slightly.

Me and him walked together. My hand in his. We didn't talk, but instead enjoyed the silence. The silence wasn't awkward, but a peaceful, at ease silence. A good silence.

Once we reached the park, we released each other's hand. We didn't look at each other at first, and then we did. I smiled and Damon smiled back. Of course Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline noticed and smiled mischievously.

We started talking about absolutely nothing. The out of nowhere I got a head ache.

''_**Isabella. I need to speak to you.'' **_Emily's voice rang in my head.

''_Okay. What happened? What is it?'' _I asked in my mind to her. I heard my name being called by Damon. Then Bonnie saying that I'm talking to Emily.

''_**The Cullen's have located you.'' **_Emily said urgently. I was shocked to say the most.

''_How? I hid perfectly well.'' _I said angrily. I wasn't mad at Emily. I was mad at the Cullen's. They weren't supposed to find me.

''_**I do not know for sure, young Isabella. But make sure you watch them carefully. Do not fall into forgiveness right away. I understand they all hurt you, and you need to make them feel that pain.'' **_Emily's wise words echoed in my head.

''_Yes mama. I will not forgive them right away. It will take time.'' _I said. Then Emily's voice disappeared. I knew I was going to hear from her again.

I looked behind me and saw Alice Cullen looking at me. I glared and turned back.

''We need to leave. Now.'' I said sternly. Everyone looked at me confused.

''Why?''Damon asked me.

''I've been found.'' I said. They all understood that the Cullen's were in town. Damon seemed, very angry. I wonder why.

''Okay, let's all just go back to the boarding house.'' Elena said.

''They'll just fallow us.'' I said.

''They've already found me. No doubt that they will lose sight of me. Then there is my sent.'' They all nodded.

''How do we kill them?''Damon asked. I shook my head.

''We are _**not **_killing ant of them.'' I said.

''Fine mother.'' Damon joked. I smiled.

''Okay now let's go to the boarding house.'' Bonnie said. We all nodded and took different directions. Me with Damon. Caroline with Tyler. Jeremy with Bonnie. Elena with Stefan. The Cullen's fallowed Elena and Stefan.

About ten minutes later we were at the boarding house. No sign of Cullen's.

When me and Damon got inside, everyone in our group was there.

''What happened?'' Damon asked. He was asking where the Cullen's went.

''I don't know! We lost them.'' Elena said. Then there was a knock at the door.

''Way to jinx us Elena.'' Tyler sneered.

''Shut up you too. Okay. Be nice Tyler.'' I said and went to answer the door. I open it and saw the very people who left me.

''Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Jake, Jasper, and Edward. How nice it is too see you?'' The last part came out a question.

'' Bella.'' They all said at the same time, calmly. Creepy.

''What do you want?'' I asked.

''To talk. Please.'' Alice asked.

''No.''

''Please.''

''No. Now get the hell away from this house!'' I yelled. Then Damon, Stefan, and Tyler came.

Damon put his arm around me and pulled me back behind him.

''I believe she said, get the hell of this property!'' Damon snarled.

''Go. Now.'' Tyler said.

''You aren't welcomed into Mystic Falls. Leave Bella alone. You've hurt her enough.'' Stefan said and slammed the door. But Emmet caught it.

''Please. Bella, please.'' Emmet begged.

''No.'' I whispered. Then I ran to the living room. Then there was a crash and then the Edward, Alice, and Jake were standing in front of me. Elena, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie were ready for a fight. We all were.

_**(A/n) Was it good? Please Review, it will make me smile. Thanks for everyone who has been patient with me. I appreciate it. Oh and how did you like the Bella/ Damon part? Want more Bella/ Damon? Review then. Please.**_

_**~Ivy**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Angel, Bella**

**I updated faster! Yay! Okay I would like to say thank you to my new beta **thiskittenhasclaws2. **She is awesome. Okay I know this may sound** **weird but I have made a role-play for The Vampire Dairies. If you want to join please go to this link **.net/forum/Vampire_Diaries_Role_Play/105599. **Thanks and enjoy the new chapter!**

_All the leaves have turned to rust  
>The air is getting thin<br>I can see my breath  
>The night is rolling in<em>

_The sky is grey  
>It's cold as a stone<br>It's just the kind of day  
>I can't stand to be alone<em>

_Cause you, you've been on my mind  
>And I wish you were here<br>Beside me tonight lying in this bed  
>Cause I, I'm just not the same<br>I walk down these streets; I swear I hear your name  
>But it's just in my head<br>I wish you were in my arms instead_

_I wasn't thinking about you  
>When I thought I saw your car<br>I can't escape you for long  
>You know I never get too far<em>

_You're everywhere I go  
>Cause you're everywhere I've been<br>You're everything I've wanted  
>And I want you back again<em>

_Cause you, you've been on my mind  
>And I wish you were here<br>Beside me tonight lying in this bed  
>Cause I, I'm just not the same<br>I walk down these streets; I swear I hear your name  
>But it's just in my head<br>I wish you were in my arms instead_

_I have to find a way, That's just how it is  
>I'm stuck here in this place<em>

_Cause you, you've been on my mind  
>And I wish you were here<br>Beside me tonight lying in this bed  
>Cause I, I'm just not the same<br>I walk down these streets; I swear I hear your name  
>But it's just in my head<br>I wish you were in my arms instead_

_In My Arms ~Plumb_

**Chapter 7: Fighting can get someone hurt**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Edward, Alice and Jake stood in front of me. I heard growling from outside. I guess Stefan, Damon, and Tyler were having their own fight out there.

I ran to go help them, but Jeremy caught my arm.

''Bella, just stay right here.'' Jeremy said calmly. I hissed at him.

''I need to help them.'' I cried, wanting him to let go of me. He just stared at me and then I was behind Caroline.

''You stay away from her.'' Caroline growled. None of the three intruders flinched, not one bit.

''Caroline, let me talk to them.'' I said, moving pass the blond in front of me. I looked at each of them in the eye. Alice's eyes held worry and sadness. Jake's eyes held pure misery. And Edward eyes, they held regret, pain, sadness and above all, they held love.

I made sure my eyes were cold, hard, and emotionless as I glared at Edward. It only made him flinch a little. The pain in his eyes were nothing compared to mine when he left.

I gave all three of them a sick, twisted, bitter- sweet smile. I stood straight up, so it would seem, I was now able to speak for myself.

''Why are you here?'' I spoke so cold it surprised everyone. By now the rest of the Cullen's were in the room. Damon by my side, arm wrapped around my waist. I pushed him off, telling him _what hell are you doing_, with my eyes.

''We're here to bring you home.'' Rosalie said. I glared at her.

''_**Good Isabella. Now rember, you must stay here. And rember you have your powers. Use them if you must.'' **_Emily's voice rang in my head.

''_Yes mama. I will indeed rember my powers and will use them if I must.'' _I answered. The answered back to what Rosalie had said.

''No. I am home.'' I said. The Cullen's shook their head. Jake stepped forward and Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and Caroline growled in warning. Jake stopped before he could force himself to go any further, without getting shredded into species.

''Bella, home as in Forks.'' Jake pleaded. I shook my head 'no'.

''What about Charlie?'' Jake asked concerned. I glared, feeling my anger grow, and my power surrounded me.

''_Now_ you care?'' I asked in anger.

''I have always cared.'' Jacob defended himself. I scoffed.

''Right. You cared so much, that you told me to get lost when I needed you the most. What for? For you to become Sam's puppet?'' I snarled out at Jacob.

'' Bells. It's not like that.'' Jake said, trying to get me to calm down a little. No, that was Jasper, sending me waves of calmness. I glared at Jasper then at Jacob.

''Don't call me that. You lost that right the day you told me I wasn't _**good **_enough for _**you**_. You stupid wolf.'' I said icily. I tried to calm myself, and that was very hard.

''Hey!'' Tyler shouted.

''Sorry Tyler. Not you. You're a smart and hot wolf.'' I said giving him a playful wink. I got several growls. Most from the Cullen's, Jake and Caroline. But what surprised me the most was that Damon had growled to. I looked at Care and Damon.

''I'm kidding. God, don't get your undies in a twist.'' I smiled and they rolled their eyes.

''Oh my god! Bella I just did not come over here, across the country! Just for you to say '' I'm not going home.'', so pack your bags, your coming with us.'' Rosalie said angrily. I glared, and I was pissed off now.

Next thing I knew was that I threw Rosalie into the wall, and gave her an aneurism. I did this with the powers Emily gave me. All you could hear was Rosalie's screams and pleas for the pain to stop, but I made it hurt more.

The Cullen's and Jake couldn't do anything, because both me and Bonnie held them in place with a spell. I finally stopped giving Rosalie an aneurism. She got up and glared and nothing, just wanting to hit something. She was pissed, and she wasn't the only one.

''Listen now, and listen good bitch. You can't come here and demand Bella to do thing she doesn't want to do.'' Caroline started but I cut her off.

''None of you, and I mean _**none **_you, can just come _**here**_, and _**demand **_me what to do. No, not anymore. I am _**not **_a pet. I am a guardian angel. Not a simple _**human**_. Now I suggest you all leave before I do what I did to Rosalie to all of you.'' I said, glaring at each one of them. They all just stared at me.

''Please Bella?'' Jake pleaded me.

''No. You wanted to go and be apart of Sam's pack. Well that's your problem. Now go home and be a good _**dog.**_" I sneered. Tyler growled, and I turned to him.

''Oh hush up you lazy mutt." Caroline and Bonnie laughed. I went over and petted Tyler's head.

''Bella, Charlie is worried about you.'' Edward said. I looked at him.

''I'll give him a call. Now get out or we are going to have a problem.'' I said and warned the Cullen's and Jacob.

Then the next thing I knew was that I was on Emmet's shoulder. Emmet was going to run with me, and then I flew and hit my head on the wall. I flew because Damon grabbed Emmet and flung him into a wall. Emmet accidently released me and I hit my head. Great.

When I looked around I saw fighting. Caroline and Rosalie. Emmet and Damon. Stefan and Edward. Tyler and Jacob. Everyone else couldn't fight.

_**Fight Between Stefan and Edward (No one's P.O.V)**_

Stefan stared down Edward. Edward stared down Stefan. They glared at each other. Them being civilized and all, probly wanted no violence. Really not a fight, more like a conversation they didn't want to be a part of.

''So you come here, and try to take Isabella away from us?'' Stefan questioned.

''I'm not trying to take Bella away from _**you**_. She need to go back home with _**us**_.'' Edward said. Stefan shook his head. But before Stefan could reply, Edward had fallen to his knees and was screaming in agony. Stefan smiles to himself.

_**Fight between Jacob and Tyler**_

Tyler growled at Jacob. Jacob snarled back. Then, without any warning, Tyler tackled Jacob to the ground. Jacob started to shake but kept his temper in check.

Tyler punched Jacob, over and repeatedly. Jacob finally had enough and threw Tyler off of him. Tyler flew and landed in glass. The glass scratched him, but didn't cut him. Luckily. Jacob was walking over to Tyler, and then fell to the ground. Bonnie was focused on him. On Jacob.

Jacob was on his knees, clutching his head, and was screaming. Bonnie smiled to herself, proud.

_**Fight between Damon and Emmet**_

Damon and Emmet circled each other. Like how a mountain lion circles their prey, or how a panther with circle you, making you nervous, or making you run. The only problem, neither Emmet nor Damon were the pray, but the predator.

Damon just smirked and Emmet, trying to provoke him. Emmet saw what Damon was trying to do and grinned back at Damon. Damon started to get tired of circling one other and decided to attack.

Damon had pinned Emmet up by the throat. Emmet just smirked at Damon, and switched their positions. Now Damon was the one against the wall, being pinned.

Damon struggled to get free.

''Not so tough now are you?'' Emmet asked. Damon glared.

''I am way more tougher.'' Damon retorted and rolled his eyes. Emmet tightened his grip on Damon's throat. Then released.

Damon looked confused as to why he was let go. Then saw Emmet curled up into a ball, whimpering.

''Ah, Bella.'' Damon said to himself as he recognized that Bella was doing this. The Damon took advantage of this moment and got revenge. He kicked Emmet over and over again.

_**Fight between Caroline and Rosalie (No one's P.O.V)**_

After Emmet let Bella go and hit her head, Caroline turned towards Rosalie and snarled at her. Rosalie looked at Caroline and laughed and the younger vampire. Caroline got pissed and attacked. Rosalie gracefully moved out of the way and pinned Caroline down.

''You arrogant girl. You don't hurt me.'' Rosalie gloated. Bella tapped Rosalie on the shoulder. Rosalie didn't turn around. The Bella tapped her again. Rosalie turned sharply.

''What?" Rosalie snapped. Bella glared and Rosalie glared right back.

''Caroline might not hurt you, but I do.'' Bella snarled. Rosalie wore a mask of confusion. Then it hit her. Rosalie backed up, Bella step forward.

''Screw you Rosalie. You're just a selfish bitch.'' Bella growled. Then Rosalie fell to the floor and screamed. This time Bella spread her power out. The Cullen's fell to the floor, all screaming in pure agony.

Bella smiled to herself and Caroline was grinning happily. Then Caroline bent down and whispered into Rosalie's ear,

''This is what you deserve you selfish, arrogant, bitch.'' Then Rosalie back handed Caroline. Caroline flew and hit Bella.

Bella was knocked back, this time she hit a brick wall. Her head made a sick thud. Bella slowly slip down the wall. Black dots danced in her vision and darkness overcame her. The shouts and the pleas for her to wake up were not answered.

_**(A/n) Was it good? Please review. Thank you so much to everyone. Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Becoming Your True Angel

**Our Angel, Bella**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated like in forever. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter 9: Becoming Your True Angel**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Have you ever had one of those dreams when you're in a dark and you hear voices? And when you chased those voices, they just got farther away from you? Then you realize your running down an endless hall.

Yeah, right now I was in one those dreams. Was I scared? Right now, no. Was I starting to panic? Yes.

The voices started to disappear. It was then I realized I was getting pulled away from the voices. I felt as if there was no air. I couldn't breathe.

Then everything changed. Now I was in a field. I had no shoes on, and I was in a white dress. The grass was spread all around and was a lively green.

Under my feet I felt the grass, it was soft and damp. The air had that fresh, clean smell. Birds chirped a beautiful song. The sun was set high, making this scene even lovelier.

'' Isabella, child.'' I turned to face Emily. Her face was sad and proud.

''I'm dead, aren't I?'' I asked. Emily gave me a funny look.

''Heavens no child. You are where I stay, in the middle.''

I was confused. Middle?

''The middle?'' I asked slowly.

'' Yes were your not dead, but not living.'' Emily said to me calmly. I nodded, starting to understand more.

'' Why am I here?'' I asked. Emily looked sadder now.

'' Let me explain.'' Emily began. I nodded my head.

''Your time has come Isabella. You've reached your goal.''

''What do you mean?" I asked looking at Emily in the eyes.

''My time has come Isabella. My power will become your powers. You have proven yourself to the council of the guardians.'' She took a breath in.

'' You will have the speed and strength of a vampire. Powers of a witch. Agility of a wolf. And your main power, your angel power.''

I looked at her to see if she would continue. She did.

''Your angel power will allow you to shift into any animal. Isabella you are the permanent Guardian Angel to the Salvatore's, Gilbert's, and Bonnie.''

''What will happen to you?'' I asked Emily. I wanted to make sure she was safe.

'' My soul will be free. I will be in the afterlife.'' Emily said smiling. Emily wants to be free.

''One more question Emily.'' I said. Emily nodded her head saying to continue.

''What happens if I die?'' I asked fearfully. Emily sighed.

''You can't died. It's nearly impossible for a Guardian Angel as strong as you, to be killed.'' Emily can over to me.

'' Isabella, it's been a pleasure knowing and guiding you. Now I will bid my farewell. Are you ready for your next step in your journey?'' I nodded. Tears in my eyes. Emily was saying goodbye.

''Thank you Emily.'' I whispered as she touched my cheek. Different surges of power overwhelmed my body. Emily's image disappeared for my sight as I went back to the darkness.

My body was hot, not like burning, but still it hurt. It was the power being passed on to me. I couldn't ask for help because no one was here. Only me. I was alone. Again.

**Elena's P.O.V**

Damon was holding Bella's left hand and I was holding her right hand. Damon has been acting weird. The way he looks at Bella is a way I've never seen him look at anyone.

Right now that's not at the top of my list. Bella still had her eyes closed. I tried shaking her, but she didn't even twitch.

The Cullen's had the never to stay here after the caused this. I looked at Carlisle. I rember Bella telling me the other day that he was a doctor.

'' Carlisle, you're a doctor right?'' I asked bitterly. He didn't flinch.

''Yes. Why?'' He asked. I thought he was smart, can't he see why I'm asking?

''Can't you check Bella's vitals or something?'' I asked. Carlisle looked deep in thought. Then he came over to me and Damon.

''Please let me check Bella's vitals.'' Carlisle asked nicely. I moved out of the way.

Dr. Cullen pulled out a light and shone it in Bella's eyes.

'' I don't see anything wrong.'' Dr said. Then Bella squirmed and her eyes shoot open. Seeing Carlisle right there made her scream and jump up to her feet.

'' What the hell were you doing?'' Bella screeched. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella saw and glared and the blond.

'' Cullen's no one here wants you here so leave. You to Jake.'' Bella demanded.

''But Bell-''

''Leave.'' Bella snarled. The Cullen's left so did Jake. I wonder what got them so scared. Bella looked at us a grinned.

''What's wrong with your face?'' Tyler asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

''What's wrong with _your _face?'' Bella shot back.

''I just asked you that.'' Tyler pointed out. Bella looked away from Tyler. She clapped her hands.

'' Your happy why?'' Bonnie asked. Bella grinned.

''I'm your new permanent Guardian Angel.'' Bella said. Damon laughed.

''Our Angel, Bella.'' Damon said joking. Bella hit his arm playfully.

''That's exactly it.'' Bella smirked when Damon got quite. I squealed and hugged Bella.

''What about Emily?'' Bonnie asked. Bella looked away.

''She went to the afterlife.'' Bella said sadly. Bonnie nodded and left it at that.

''Well I got to get home.'' I said. Jenna wanted me back early today. Jeremy came with me. Bella left, so did Bonnie and Caroline.

I smiled at Damon's words about he described Bella.

_Our Angel, Bella._

**(A/n) Was this good? Sorry it's shorts. Please review. Have ideas about what should happen? Tell me. Thank you. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Klaus

**Our Angel, Bella**

**I'm so sorry for the long update. Here it is chapter 10. I hope you like it, review please!**

How long have I been in this storm?  
>So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form<br>Water's getting harder to tread  
>With these waves crashing over my head<p>

If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I'd see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<p>

And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>I know everything is alright

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
>So why am I ten feet under and upside down<br>Barely surviving has become my purpose  
>Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface<p>

If I could just see you  
>Everything would be all right<br>If I'd see you  
>This darkness would turn to light<p>

And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost into your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>I know everything is alright  
>Everything's alright<br>Everything's alright

**Bella's P.O.V**

I decided to call Charlie to tell him everything was fine. It's the least I can do for disappearing. Everyone left, and I sat in my living room, staring at the phone. I finally got the courage and picked up the phone and dialed the number I memorized in grade school. It rang and rang until a rough voice answered.

"_Hello?"_ Charlie's voice answered. I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I missed his voice.

"Charlie? It's Bella." I said as a tear slipped down my cheek but keep my voice straight.

"_Bella? Where the hell are you?"_ Charlie asked urgently. I smiled.

"I'm in Mystic Falls, Virginia. A friend really needs me over here and when I left I forgot to call." O said telling a partial lie.

"_Half way across the state!"_ Charlie exclaimed. I sighed.

"Dad I'm eighteen years old. I bought a house. I want to start the next step in my life, being on my own." I said trying to sound concerned for Charlie's sake.

"_But who will make me dinner?"_ Charlie asked, I could see the sad smile in my mind. I laughed sadly.

"Just try not to burn the house down." I said joking. Charlie chuckled.

"_I respect your decision but just come and visit."_ Charlie said. I nodded even though he can't see me.

"Will do." I said, promising. I had a tear down my cheek.

"And I'll call off the search parties." Charlie said admitted. I rolled my eyes.

"You do that Charlie. Love you, dad." I said with a smile.

"Love you too Bells." Charlie said and we hung up. I sat on the couch looking out the window and sighed.

"What to do next? Klaus hasn't shown his face yet. Coward." I said then let out a laugh. "Great, I'm talking to myself." I sighed and got up. The Cullen's were still in town, but I wanted them to leave. Jake needs to go to.

_**I'm wide awake  
>And now it's clear to me<br>That everything you see  
>Ain't always what it seems<br>I'm wide awake  
>Yeah, I was dreaming for so long<strong>_

I picked up my phone that was on the table and answered it. "Hello?" I answered

"Bella! Party at the Salvatore's in two hours!" Caroline screamed into the phone. I faced palmed myself.

"Okay. Okay, Caroline, calm down. Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I knew the answer but I didn't want to hear it.

"Because you're coming! Oh and wear a sexy dress! Okay?" Caroline said hanging up. I sighed.

"I guess I have no choice." I grumbled to myself while walking upstairs to my restroom and stripped off my cloths. I waited for the water to warm up before stepping inside. My body relaxed and I went to grab my shampoo. I opened the bottle, poured some into my hair and gently scrubbed the shampoo in. Then I rinsed the shampoo off and repeated the steps again only with conditioner. After I rinsed out my conditioner, which left me hair smelling like strawberries.

I washed my body with dove soap, then rinsed it off and got out of the shower and dried my body off. I put on underwear and a matching lacy bra, and then dried my hair. After I went to my closet and pulled out a red cocktail dress. I put that on and it hugged my curves, then I did my hair, putting it up into a messy bud. The loose strands curled. I put on some blue eye shadow, red lipstick, eye liner and mascara. Then put on some red heels and looked myself over,

Alice would be proud. I instantly shook that thought out of my head and walked out of the house locking the door and then going to my car and getting in. I pulled out of my drive way and drove to the Salvatore Boarding House, were a lot of cars were parked. I sighed, annoyed. I hate it when I can't find parking, so I ended up parking down the road. After I had to walk up to the house and when I entered everyone was ether wasted or passed out, somewhere sober.

I grabbed a beer bottle from someone walking by Damon, who smiled at me and slammed me into the wall. Then he started kissing my neck. I could tell he was drunk.

"Damon." I said, he didn't hear me.

"Damon." I tried again, still nothing and he kissed me and I pushed him away.

"Damon! Stop it." I said scowling and he looked hurt. I looked at him and for some reason my heart hurt a little. Damon didn't move from were he stood pinning me to the wall. I looked up into his blue eyes and he looked into mine and we lean in. Our lips slowly touched and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arm went around my waist pulling me closer.

I pushed him away, realizing I didn't want this because the feeling in my heart was stronger.

"Bella…"Damon said putting a strand of hair behind my ear. I flinched away from his touch. Then turned to run out.

"I'm sorry I need to go!" I said running out. I ran into a solid body and looked up to see a guy with brown curly hair.

"I'm sorry." He said with a British accent. He helped me up.

"My fault." I said. He smiled.

"I'm Klaus." He said smiling flirty. I glared.

"Never mind, that fall was completely your fault." I said walking away but he grabbed my hand.

"You never said your name." Klaus said. I smirked.

"I'm someone." I said. His grip got tighter, I winced.

"What's your name?" He demanded. I grinned.

"I'm Isabella, the cause for your future death. It's nice to see that you finally show your face, coward." I said turning towards him and taking my hand back. Klaus growled and stalked away.

"We'll meet again." Klaus said.

"Walk away you coward! You better run." I yelled after him and went home. I got into my car and started to drive home, I was about ten minutes away a person ran in front of my car and I swerved and my car flipped over. The glass broke and the air bag hit me in my face and the last thing I see were feet walking towards me.

**(A/n) Please review and I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was good.**


	11. Chapter 11: Just Me and You

**Our Angel Bella**

**I am sorry for this long awaited chapter. It isn't long but if you read this chapter, in the end you'll see why it is so short. I hope you enjoy!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I started to panic when the feet got even closer and during that panic I set fire to the ground, stopping the person from getting any closer. Then suddenly no one was there, so I let the wall of fire come down. And suddenly Damon's face was there. I screamed and turned my face away from him.

"Bella, if you want to get out of there you're going to need to cooperate with me." Damon says no hint of his usual attitude in that sentence. I slowly looked back to him, my brown eye meeting his blue. I nodded slowly as Damon stares for a few seconds before breaking the gaze.

"Okay, you need to put your hands on the roof and push. Okay? Do you understand?" Damon instructs and I give him a weak nod, doing as told. I put my hands on the roof of my car and pushed with the strength I had left, which wasn't very much. Damon then grabbed the dented car door and ripped it off its hinges. I cried out when I felt the car shake and a shard of glass cut me on the right arm. Damon looked at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I could not understand.

"Hold as still as you can." Damon orders as I turned confused at what Damon was planning to do. In a flash Damon's hand yanked my seatbelt off me, and my body started to fall out of the upside down seat, but Damon caught me before I was anymore injured. I gasped as a throbbing pain started on my right arm. Damon set me on my feet but actually never let me go.

"Anything broken?" Damon asked. Everything was fuzzy. Like when you woke up and everything seemed blurry.

"I hit him." I whispered as everything faded into darkness.

**Damon's P.O.V. **

Bella didn't answer my question, instead she passed out. I caught her and gently laid her down on the road. I bit my wrist, drawing my blood from the wound. I forced Bella's mouth open, and then put my wrist into her mouth. After a few minutes I pulled my wrist away, watching as it healed like nothing ever happened and then picked Bella up bridal style. I decided that I'm taking her out of town for a week. Just me and her. A smirk came onto my face at the thought of this.

About five minutes later I was at my car, putting Bella into my passage side, then getting into the driver's side. Then I started my car and started driving to Georgia, where I took Elena. Only this time, no witch was going to ruin this trip this time.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I felt myself moving, so I slowly opened my eyes but closed them fast as the sunlight made my vision hurt. I heard a chuckle.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Damon's cocky tone came. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Where are we Damon?" I asked looking around. Damon had his usual smirk as we passed a sign, but Damon passed by it before I could even read it.

"We're somewhere." He says and I give Damon a look and he sighed and continues. "I'm taking you to Alanta, just you and me." Damon smirks, glancing at me.

"For how long?" I asked. Damon parked the car in front of a bar.

"A week." He says and I groan.

"Come on Bells, I'm not that bad." Damon says with a little hurt, but also with a mocking tone.

"Obviously you haven't met you." I almost snapped. Damon rolled his eyes and gets out.

"Out Isa, you're going to let loose." Damon grins as I get out.

"I need a drink or two." I muttered going into the bar, Damon fallowing.

**(A/n) How many days are in a week? Five right? Or the whole seven? Hahaha, anyway I need reviews to tell me how many days the week should be five or seven. And those days are going to be based off chapters. Day one will be chapter 12, day two chapter 13 and so on. And I will also need ideas about what should happen in those days ;) lol. Anyway leave a review on what you think should happen, love you all! Oh and should these chapter just all be DamonXBella or a mix up with everyone? Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been forever since I've updated this story, nearly 2 years and for that I am so so sorry. I really appreciate all the fallows, favorites, and reviews- it means the world to me. It means so much that so many people love this story and I promise to try to get this finish. I am picking up on this story again, but I don't exactly remember where I was going with it, but after re-reading this- I have a new vague idea. I won't hold you all here anymore! Here's a new chapter of Our Angel, Bella!**

Chapter 12

The music echoed loudly inside the small bar in Atlanta, penetrating the ears of the customers who conversed while dinning. It was around seven, the sun had gone down around an hour ago, signaling that Bella and Damon had spent the whole day at the bar. Earlier in the morning Bella simply ignored Damon, still uneasy around him because of the kiss he gave her at the party a few nights ago. Damon somehow gotten the hint, deciding to give her the space she needed until around five. He started to get restless and bored.

Around six, Bella complied with Damon agreeing to do something- and went straight to the bar, ordering herself a round of tequila shots. The amber liquid slid down her throat smoothing, leaving a warm trail in its wake. Bella kept tossing them back one after another, just letting go for once.

"You know, you're not that bad looking under the influence of alcohol." Bella slurred with a slight giggle mixed with a hiccup.

Damon smirked, clearly amused by the drunk Bella. She'd been taking shot after shot for the past hour, nonstop. He was surprised she didn't have to take a break to use the restroom or eat, but he wasn't about to stop her.

"Dammoon." Bella purred, trailing her finger along his chest. "Can we dance?"

Damon chuckled, standing up and taking a hold of Bella's cold pale hand, carefully helping her maneuver to the makeshift dance floor of the bar. There was a few other people there, dancing widely to the upbeat music. When she heard the music, Bella instantly perked up, grinning lazily- slowly waving her hips.

Bella didn't wait, she gripped Damon's wrist, pulling him forward to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck only to pull him even closer.

"Bella, don't do anything that you wouldn't do sober." Damon whispered as Bella gently kissed his neck.

"Like how you kissed me when you were drunk?" Bella giggled, looking into Damon's blue eyes. She noticed the flicker of lust in them.

"Bella.." Damon warily said.

"Stop trying to be responsible now." Bella says giving him a look. "You know you want to kiss me."

Damon knew that was true. Every nerve in his body yearned to touch her small frame, to kiss every inch of her body and make her feel loved, but he couldn't do that while she was drunk. No that would be wrong of him.

Bella growled in frustration, and before Damon could register it- Bella pulled him down into a rough kiss. At first Damon responded, kissing back and pulling her closer but then he released her just as fast as it had happened.

"No Bella." Damon shook his head. "Not now, besides- I'm highly aware that when you're sober- you'll get pissed at me."

Bella pushed him away, she felt dizzy and light headed now.

"You don't understand."

Then she fainted again. Damon was quick to catch her, carefully moving the blonde and black strands from her face. She looked like a fallen angel.

_Mystic Falls Virginia _

"I don't understand!" Elena tried to stay calm inside of Sheriff Forbes office.

Caroline's mother had called this morning, trying to explain how Bella's car was found along the side of the road, wrecked- with her missing. It was an absolute shock to the most that Bella was suddenly missing. Of course, Bella had left the party at the Salvatore Boarding House abruptly, but no one questioned it until now. What exactly made her leave suddenly? Was it Klaus or someone else?

"We have towed Bella's car, and we are trying to keep this low profile, but she is not a resident inside this town- if we do not locate Isabella Swan within the next forty eight hours- we will have to report a missing person state wide." Sheriff Forbs was being official; she wasn't going to bend the law in their favor this time. Even Caroline saw that.

"Mom! You can't do that!" Caroline protested. "For all we know- a vampire abducted her from her home town, all we need is time."

The Sheriff set a look upon her vampire blonde daughter. "You have forty eight hours Caroline. Work with that."

Stefan cut in. "Is there any other information?"

Sheriff Forbes looked through a file, reading an article. "Actually, yes there is. Blood was found at the scene, both belonging to two different people. One was Isabella, the other was unknown."

Elena took in the information and glanced around the room. Stefan sighed. Caroline gave her mother a stare. Bonnie was whispering with Jeremy and Tyler was saying something to Alaric. Elena did notice one thing though, where was Damon?

"_Maybe he's gone off to look for her." _ Elena told herself. "_He does seem to care about her more than he shows."_

"Elena, let's go." Caroline huffed, knowing her mother knew more than she let on.

Caroline spun on her heel, striding out of the police station, Elena hot on her heels with everyone else but Alaric fallowing.

"Caroline, clam down. I'm sure she's fine." Stefan tried to reason with the stubborn blonde. "Bella is strong; she's capable of taking care of herself."

Caroline pivoted towards the brooding vampire. "Stefan, it's not just that. Bella wouldn't just _leave _like that _without_ a word."

"She has a point Stefan."

"Like hell I do!" Caroline cut off Tyler who shot her a look. "Sorry Ty."

"As I was saying, maybe we should have Bonnie try to locate her with a locater spell."

Bonnie shook her head.

"That won't work, none of us are blood related, plus she's not completely human- it could take days to actually locate her." Bonnie explained.

Caroline perked up. "You're saying that you can find her?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, but it will take time which means you need to actually have patients Care."

Caroline nodded happily. She felt a connection to the dyed blonde, a certain friendship that just clicked. She couldn't explain it if she'd tried, but Caroline loved the fact that Bella was going to be found. Elena was thinking, even if Bonnie did locate Bella that didn't mean they'd actually get her back. What if someone actually had taken her, they wouldn't give her back.

"What if it was the Cullen's who took her?" Elena spoke up. "Or Klaus if he'd found out about Bella?"

Jeremy looked at his sister. "You dint actually think they'd go that far too actually abduct Bella, do you?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but we also don't know the Cullen's personally plus what would stop Klaus from trying to kill Bella if she was a threat to him?"

Elena had a point, and she knew that.

_The Cullen's_

Alice was freaking out to say the very least, her best friend just practicality disappeared off the edge of the universe when Alice's vision cut off short.

The Cullen and Jake had been surprised by the sudden change in Bella to say the very least. Especially Rosalie. She had been hurt by Bella's words. No one had really told what they thought about herself to her face.

"She doesn't want to come home with us. We can't make her." Rosalie snapped when she heard her family trying to devise a plan. "She's happy here; we at least owe her that."

"Rosalie, you don't understand." Alice pleaded. "She's in danger here! She will end up dead!"

"Like she's any safer with us!?"Rosalie raised her voice a little more. "Alice don't you see, _it's better for her here_?"

"She's right you know." Jacob added, seeing Rosalie's point. "Bella had certain, strength to her. She's never had that before."

It was true; Jacob had noticed that there had been a new spark in his best friend. Bella always was timid, shy and clumsy. Even though she was knocked into walls and the floors, Bella had posed with a certain grace, she wasn't shy- in fact she was the opposite as if she'd come out of a cocoon and blossomed into a beautiful butterfly. As if something ignited inside of her soul.

"Maybe it's healthy for her here, even if the residents aren't human." Rosalie noted, glancing at Edward. "Maybe it's time for you to finally set her free once and for all."

"I can't do that Rosalie." Edwards disagreed shaking his head. "Bella belongs with us, with me-"

"And who are you to decide that for Bella? To give her say?" Jacob growled. "She made it very clear she was upset with us."

Yes, Bella had her new friends prove her point. They'd protected her with a strong wall that she could hide behind until Bella was ready to make her own move. She was smart apparently with whatever power she'd used. It was clear she wasn't an innocent human anymore.

"Edward."Esmee called. "Give her space. It can do wonders to give a person space."

Edward sighed. Alice gasped, suddenly getting pulled into a vision.

_ Bella was by herself now, she had no one beside her, but instead she was covered in crimson. Drenched in blood and tears. Sobs escaped her lips, sounding as if she was broken. Her fist was curled into her chest, as if she was injured._

_ "I'm so sorry." Bella cried out, her body trembling. "I'm so sorry I failed you!"_

_ Everything was falling apart around Bella in ruins, in bits and pieces. It was as if she was in her own personal hell. She was a fragile weeping angel, with broken wings. _

_ "It wasn't your fault love that you failed them." A British voice whispers, bending to kneel in front of the broken Bella. 'If those Cullen's only left you alone- you'd been more focused- though it wouldn't have mattered. Want to know why?"_

_ Bella lifted her head; dried blood stained her once perfect ivory skin with moist tear trails. Her eyes were dead, and she tilted her head slightly at Klaus, as if she suddenly became a curious puppy. "Why?"_

_ It didn't seem to matter that he was her enemy at the moment; it was just what it looked liked. Bella gave up, she lost and she's accepted that fact. Now she was trying to deal with the burden. Klaus grinned at her, leaning in to whisper into her ear._

_ "Because I win either way." Klaus purred, kissing her side neck before plunging into her neck._

_ Bella never screamed or let out a whimper, instead she closed her eyes and let Klaus feed from her before he release her._

_ "Your mine now sweetheart."_

Alice would have had tears if she could cry still, what had happened? What decisions led up to that outcome of a future for Bella? Was it their family that had a role in that? Where Bella gave up completely?

_We can't keep this from our family, Edward. Not this. Bella won't end up in a good place if we keep going after her. Maybe Esmee had a point. Bella needs space and time to forgive us. I'm willing to give that to her, but are you?_

Edward listened to his adoptive sister's thoughts, carefully thinking. She had a point this time, maybe it would help Bella because that outcome of Bella's future didn't look pleasant at all. Where Bella was emotionless, quiet, and just had a dark feeling. It wasn't good at all.

So that's what the two Cullen siblings did, launching into an explanation on what Alice had just saw and trying to answer as many questions as she could.

**Author Note**

** So I'm back! I know this isn't the longest chapter in the world but it is a start. I have so many stories to update ugh lol. Anyway besides that, I really hope you liked this chapter even if it might be different from the others. It's been two years, so things are a little different in my writing and my character development. **

** BUT I have one thing to ask of you all before you go, please ****comment ****your ideas or your predictions for this story in a review or PM me. Thank you guys! I love you all so much, and I promise to try to make the next chapter longer.**__


	13. Chapter 13

**So a lot of you reviews and readers love this story, and I want to thank you all for the follows and reviews and the favorites. I really hope you love this chapter just as much, so yeah- enjoy! **

Chapter 13

Who ever said that drinking was a good idea must have been drunk when suggesting that idea because Bella certainly didn't agree. In fact, when she woke up the next morning, she had a killer headache – even threw up a few times. In all honest words, Bella simply felt like crap.

"Here." Damon offered Bella a glass of water with two little red pills. Advil.

"Thanks." Bella mutter, popping the pills into her mouth before chugging the water down. "What the hell happened last night?"

Damon gave Bella a odd look, questioning if she really did or didn't remember. Of course she'd been dead drunk and literally passed out but a part of him was hoping that she would remember just little fragments of that time, though half of it was Damon receiving insults.

"You really don't remember?" Damon asked, keeping eye level with the hangover hybrid.

Bella shook her head vigorously, regretting it right away. She'd only cause a sharp pain to race through her already spinning head.

"No I don't." Bella looked around, actually taking in her surroundings- eyes widening. She was one a bed, in some random motel room and had no recollection of how the hell she'd gotten there. "Oh god- we didn't, you know last night. Right?" She sounded horrified.

Damon gave her his signature smirk. "Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't."

"Damon!" Bella snarled out. "I was drunk and you took _advantage _of me!"

Bella eyes narrowed in on Damon, her glare intensified as she focused on making Damon feel pain and she was successful. Damon clutched his head and groaned, and imedently he knew not to lie and piss of a hangover witch.

"I'm joking Isabella!" Damon yelled out. "Stop your witchy voodoo!"

Bella lessened the pain, pissed. If she were a cartoon character steam surely would have been coming from her ears. Damon played around too much and one day Bella would seriously injure him, but that would be his fault.

"First of all Damon, we've been over this. It's Bella and no you _lied_ about us having sex!" Bella screeched.

"Jesus woman, we didn't even do anything so calm down and technically I didn't lie because I never gave a yes or no answer." Damon said, rubbing his head. "So calm down. If you want to know what happened, just ask nicely."

Bella huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell me what happened last night."

"Tsk, tsk Bella. Ask nicely." Damon taunted, smirking.

Bella narrowed her eyes, giving Damon a zap of pain. "Don't push it Damon. I'm seriously not in a nice mood."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course you're not, I can tell. Well last night you got drunk, even kept drinking random orders of drinks-"

"You let me drink random drinks!" Bella groaned.

"You ordered them dumbass. I only paid for them. Anyway back to my story- you were really drunk, all slurred words and a hot mess with the sweating from dancing. I watched over you as you danced with some just, trying make a move on him. It was funny actually, until you know- you passed out." Damon chuckled.

He didn't understand why he just lied that about him and her dancing, maybe because she'd been all over him which was something Bella wouldn't do normally. Maybe because he wanted to save her from the embarrassment she'd toucher herself in if she'd known it was him she was trying to kiss and hook up with. Maybe because it was that Bella was under the influence of booze and hormones and usually Damon wouldn't care. But Bella was different. He couldn't take advantage of her.

Damon was turning into a softy for Bella just like he hand with Elena.

"I then brought you back here; got us separate rooms and put you into bed. Now here we are." Damon concluded, amazed with how smooth and believable he sounded.

Bella honestly didn't even know how to reply or what to say. She'd convinced herself that Damon was this bad person who only cared about himself and maybe the people around him. That Damon was a killer and dangerous- but she'd protect him because she'd promised Emily. This was an act so out of Damon's character that it almost seemed intimate itself.

"Thank you." Bella said, a soft smile graced her pink lips. "Thank you for looking out for me and taking care of me- even though we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you'd left me at Mystic Falls. And I'm sorry, about the witchy voodoo thing with your head."

Damon chuckled and shrugged. "Really, don't worry about it, if it makes you feel any better- I compelled the guy to forget your pickup skills- which by the way need some serious work on."

"Hey! My pick up skills are amazing." Bella laughed. "Jealous you don't have my skills."

Damon smirked. "I'm _lucky_ I don't have them."

Bella picked up a pillow and smacked Damon's head with it, leaning forward laughing. Damon had fallen back on the bed with the impact; she was stronger than a normal witch due to the fact Emily had given her more abilities. Bella hadn't noticed that she was leaning over Damon, laughing cheerfully or the fact that her hair cascaded around them as if a curtain and it was just the two of them.

Damon's blue eyes gazed up to her brown, memorized by the dyed blonde's laughter. She was over joyed despite the fact she was hangover-she was beautiful. Every urge told Damon to kiss her and for a second he leaned up to her, but stopped himself. No, he couldn't do that-not now.

"So, Mr. Salvatore, what's the plan for today?" Bella asked all anger or annoyance gone without a trace.

Damon sat up, causing Bella to move back. Not once had she noticed exactly how close they were. Sometimes, this all mighty powerful Bella could be a bit oblivious, but that's what made Bella, well Bella.

"That depend on how you feel. We could go up to New York, for a few days then go back home to Mystic Falls." Damon offered the idea.

Bella laughed. "As great as that sounds Damon, I was given the task to protect you and everyone else, which includes your brother and Elena and Jeremy and so on, so no we can't go Damon."

Damon groaned, giving Bella a look. "Really Bella? You're not serious, take a few days off. Call them if you need to."

"Oh god!" Bella's eyes widened. "I've been here with you- and they have been worrying about me! I've been gone without a word for two days Damon!"

Bella scowled at Damon, her cheerful mood going out the window. She'd been so distracted by Damon, actually beginning to enjoy herself but she couldn't- she couldn't think about herself no more. Her time was dedicated from saving everyone from Klaus.

"I'm sure Bonnie is doing a spell that would find you, calm down." Damon said. "Maybe you can call and tell them you'll be back soon, within four days. Come on- you need some more time, because right when you walk back into town- you're going back to Klaus, the Cullen's and you won't be able to escape."

Bella stared at Damon, eyes watching his own, taking in every single word that left Damon's lips. He had a point, Bella knew that but could she turn her back for four days? Deep down, she knew she could, her own selfishness urging her to take this chance and get away. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to escape the wrath of the Cullen's and Jacob, and more time to think on what to do with Klaus.

Finally Bella gave in with a sigh. "You win, hand me your phone."

Damon gave a triumphant grin, handing Bella his phone.

"Wipe that grin off your damn face, Salvatore." Bella grumbled, pressing the call button on Elena's number.

"_Hello, Damon?" _ Elena's voice answered.

"Wrong female." Bella replied, giving Damon a smirk of her own.

"_Bella!"_ Elena sighed a breath of relief_. "Thank god you're okay, we were all worried."_

"I'm just fine, got into a little car accident but Damon has been taking care of me." Bella laughed.

"_Damon?"_ Elena questioned. _"What are you doing with Damon?"_

Bella laughed nervously. "You see, that's a long story."

"_Bella, Sheriff Forbs is going to issue a missing persons report in the next twenty four hours. You need to come home."_ Elena confessed.

Bella's eyes widen, glancing at Damon who just shrugged. "I was going to go to New York Elena for a few days, can you tell Sheriff to call me? Better yet I'll call her on the way. I'll see you soon, Elena. Call if you need anything."

Bella hung up quickly, sighing. She really did need to get away for a little while.

"Ready when you are Damon." Bella says, getting up. "But I think we should get me some clothing first that doesn't smell of alcohol."

Mystic Falls

"What the hell has gotten into her!?" Caroline shriek, when Elena told everyone Bella was currently with Damon on her way to New York. "She's crazy, she's finally snapped and this is her insanity from within talking and Damon is taking advantage of it like always."

"Caroline, Bella is not crazy- we all know that." Stefan argued.

Right now, that everyone was just Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Bonnie in the Salvatore Boarding house. They were currently discussing the fact that Bella was in fact with Damon and Caroline was not okay with this, in fact she was outraged by it. Bella wasn't supposed to fall for Damon's charms that he claimed he had, no Bella was supposed to be the level headed one in Caroline's eyes.

"She's running around with Damon, Stefan! _Damon_." Caroline growled, eyes slanted in a glare. "How do we know he's not taking advantage of her!"

"Because she's smarter than that Caroline!" Interjected Elena. "She's not just any other girl; she's smart even around Damon. She wouldn't fall for him Caroline."

Caroline crossed her arms, giving Elena a stare. "You better hope so, because the last thing Bells needs is drama with Damon, she doesn't need to get involved with him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, who was being extremely over dramatic. She was worrying to much about Bella, but then again, Caroline was sometimes like that, a big worrier when there was nothing to worry about but that's what they all loved about Caroline. Caroline was sweet and caring but extremely over protective at times.

"Calm down Care, Elena's right- Bella's smart." Bonnie smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, but Klaus. Let's have Bella call your mom, make her take the missing person idea away and locate Klaus and at least try to pin point his next move. Sounds like a plan?"

Caroline, huffed, but nodded in agreement. Bonnie was right, Caroline knew that- so that's what they did. They worked on trying to figure Klaus out while Bella ran off to New York as some stress free vacation, but everyone knew, Caroline was going to have Bella's head once she returned.

**Authors Note**

**Okay how did everyone like this chapter? Especially that little bit with Damon and Bella? I had fun typing that part. So the next chapter will mostly be strictly Damon and Bella, maybe a little of the Mystic Falls gang but maybe. I really am going to focus if Damon and Bella, so leave idea's in the reviews about what could happen in New York.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rose

**A/n**

**Thank you all for the reviews! 198 reviews? You readers are the best. I also currently have some announcements. I most likely will be going back through chapters 1-10 to add more details. No plot line will change nor will the chapters. Also, starting from this point in the story, I will be following the plot line from the episode "Rose" which is season 2. Which means I have long ways to go to season 5. Yes, I am back now and I know what I am doing. **

**We also may or may not see more of the Cullen's or wolf pack. Besides that, enjoy the chapter. **

**X  
>X<br>X**

Chapter 14: Rose

New York was full of life with its constant crowded streets; people rushing to get one place to another and of course, the repetition of car horns that were followed by a yelling driver or passenger. It was mid-day, people clustered along the sidewalks dressed in suits or on the phone making a business call. It was a big difference from Mystic Falls or Forks and Bella was mesmerized by it. Like a child, Bella was pressed up against the widows as her brown eyes soaked in all of this new scenery, causing Damon to chuckle.

"You never have been in the big city before have you?" Damon asks besides Bella. They were currently in the back of taxi cab.

"Believe it or not, no." Bella admitted, "I mean sure I travelled around a lot with my mom and Phil, but we never stayed long to sight see. That and Port Angela's, which really doesn't count if you live nearby."

Damon smirked, "Well in that case, welcome to New York City, the city of life."

Bella rolled her eyes, even if Damon was sometimes an asshole, he was kind of nice. He had this side to him, a good side that he never really let anyone see. Bella though was seeing it now, and it made her rethink her opinion on Damon- but it would be short lived because Bella knew Damon would fuck it up somehow.

"What are the plans for the day then?" Bella inquired, tearing her gaze from the window and giving Damon her full and utter attention.

"Depends on what you want to do. We have the bars, nightclubs, sightseeing – even though I've seen everything here and let me tell you that the statue of Liberty isn't what it's made out to be."

Bella groaned, "No more drinking. The last hangover was enough- besides, I need to stay sober so I can remember this trip."

Damon gave Bella a suggestive smirk, "Oh, I can make this trip worth remembering if that's what you really want."

Bella rolled her eyes, "No thank you Damon, I'd rather choke on vodka."

"I could give you something else to choke on."

Bella scrunched up her nose in disgust, "Not that kind of girl Damon."

Damon chuckled, "Oh I know _Isabella_. I just love to rile you up is all."

"Asshole." Bella muttered.

"Come on, tell me that wasn't funny."

"Okay, it wasn't funny."

"Buzz kill. You're turning into a broody Bella. Don't be that type of person, look at Stefan for example."

Bella sighed in annoyance. At first she was enjoying Damon's company but now all she wanted to do was make him shut the hell up. So she did, doing a simple spell and then he was quietly glaring at her. Giving Damon her own smirk, Bella laughed in victory.

"Now you can't talk, and won't be talking until we get somewhere." Bella says just as her phone let out a shrill ring. Checking the caller I.D, Bella saw Stefan's name. Answering she undid the spell on Damon, "Hello? Stefan? What happened because I know this isn't a curtesy call."

"_It isn't Bella. Something happened last night at the Masquerade Ball. You know the one both you and Damon told Mayor Lockwood you'd go to."_

"Oops, it totally slipped my mind." Bella sheepishly admitted. She'd been hung-over anyway.

"_Yeah well Katherine is back in town, and has the moon stone-"_

"What the hell is a moonstone?" Bella asked bluntly.

"_Being on that road trip with Damon you've missed a lot of things. Like the fact that Elena is now missing. You need to come home."_

"No need to tell me twice and once I get there, you're explaining everything to me."

Hanging up the phone, Bella narrowed her eyes at Damon. She partially blamed this on his since he talked her into the road trip in Georgia.

"Someone is lacking on their protecting duty." Damon taunted.

"Someone is about to lose their fangs if we are not back in Mystic Falls within an hour." Bella growled, causing Damon to regain his smirk.

"I can solve that issue." Then he was out of the car, opening Bella's side of the door, lifting her up into his arms and they were speeding away back to Mystic Falls.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X  
>X<br>X  
><strong> 

Elena felt herself being carried in a pair of strong arms. Her head leaned on the strangers shoulder, feeling incredibly confused and weak. There wasn't much she could do for herself, she could barely make out where she was at. Some abandoned house, her wrists and ankles bound by rope.

"Please." Elena whispered, panting for air.

The stranger laid her on the couch, and by then Elena could open her eyes. A man had been taking her, and once he removed his hat and glasses she saw that he had long hair. His eyes looked at her no emotion, and then he began to untie her legs, rapidly unwinding the rope. Elena watched, her lungs still trying to catch air while her brain tried to comprehend everything that was going on.

"W-What do you want?" Elena asked, her eyebrows scrunching up.

The man held up his index finger, "Shh."

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena whimpered as he untied her wrist.

He looked over at the blood stain the wound on her shoulder left, "I know." His eyes began to shift to red as the grey veins grew from below them. "Just a taste." Then just as he was about to bite Elena, a woman's voice echoed loudly.

"Trevor, control yourself."

Elena curled her body to herself a little more as the woman gazed at her. Trevor moved away, leaving Elena to completely take in the woman who stopped the vampire, Trevor, from taking a drink from her. The woman had brown hair styled as a pixie, reminding Elena of Alice Cullen.

"Buzz kill." Trevor told the woman, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Elena asked, clenching the couch's armrest.

"My god, you look just like her." The woman's voice held an accent, British maybe, but that wasn't what bothered Elena. It was the way she was looking at her.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you want-"

"Be quite." The woman snapped, her heels clicking along the floor with each step closer she took.

Elena though, pressed onwards, "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this." Elena by now was trying to reason her way out, sitting upward on the couch, slowly standing up and walked closer to the unknown woman. Despite how stupid it was to do so.

"I know who you are. I said be _quiet._"

Elena wasn't having it though, being stubborn. "What do you want?"

The woman grew a feral look in her eyes, and before Elena could even react or move away- she was backhanded in the face. Elena's body flew back to the couch, leaving the human unconscious on the couch yet again. The woman stood there, hate in her eyes as she stared Elena down.

"I want you to be quiet." Rose hissed.

**X**

**X**

"See I told you guys that something would happen, but no- you all don't want to listen to me! What does Caroline know anyway?" Caroline ranted on, worried about Elena.

Last night Stefan tried to kill Katherine with the help of Caroline and Bonnie, but Katherine being the smart bitch she was, bound herself to Elena. Anything that happened to Katherine happened to Elena, which made the 'Kill Katherine' plan render useless. That was until the witch that Katherine had found out that Bonnie was involved, and practically handed Katherine and the moonstone over on a silver platter. Stefan put Katherine in the tomb later that night with the moonstone. Tyler had also broke his curse and Elena had gotten abducted somewhere along the night.

Now all they were waiting for was the return of Bella and Damon, which left Bonnie to do a locator spell that wasn't exactly working at the moment. Caroline was pissed at Bella at the moment for taking off with Damon, which was personally because she held a grudge against Damon for using her as a blood bag when she had been human.

On the other hand, Bella didn't waste time when they gotten back into Mystic Falls; she went right where everyone was at, the high school. Bella felt guilty, feeling responsible for Elena's disappearance. She had been having fun, trying to relax and live her life a little bit, but even as she tried to do that for herself someone else got hurt. Elena was taken, and Elena wouldn't have been taken if Bella had stayed in town, of she'd come back when Caroline asked her too, but no. Bella listened to Damon Salvatore and his bad advice.

Now Bella knew never to leave town again. She could never leave her friends alone, because she was going against everything she was supposed to do. Every moral Bella had before now had been replaced to make sacrifices to protect Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Bonnie, and now Tyler. Bella could never take a vacation day or sick day, because her life wasn't her own anymore. And somehow, Bella accepted that.

"Glad you could make it." Caroline sarcastically said when Bella walked into the Alaric's class room door.

"Not now Caroline." Bonnie snapped at the blond vampire before looking over at Bella. "Locater spell isn't working. You think you could do something stronger?"

Bella nodded, "Of course I can try, but I can't say for sure. What happened anyway? Stefan gave me a summary, but I'd like the full story."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "This is way you don't shackle up with Damon! You can't take vacations-"

"I know that Caroline!" Bella snapped. "You don't think I know that? I know I can't live my own life okay? Don't rub it in!" Bella turned towards Stefan as Damon entered the classroom. "Explain, now."

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "We had Katherine cornered, me and Caroline. We lured her in at the Masquerade and were going to kill her. Until things got complicated."

"Complicated how?" Bella inquired.

"Katherine had a witch link her to Elena, so everything we did to Katherine happened to Elena. And if we killed Katherine…."

"You killed Elena." Bella finished when Stefan trailed off.

Caroline took over from there, "Bonnie found the witch to unlink Elena and Katherine, and Elena was fine- just minor injuries. The witch was Bonnie's relative, which she wasn't told. Katherine crossed her own witch and was delivered to us on a silver platter with the moon stone."

"Where is the moon stone now?" Damon asked, standing next to Bella.

"Under the church with Katherine." Stefan simply answered.

Bella's brown eyes narrowed, "Under the church with Katherine? Why would you leave it with her in the first place Stefan!? The woman wants to kill Elena, and when we need that stone we won't have it!"

"It's safer down there than with us at the moment Bella!" Caroline snapped. "Right now we need to focus on getting Elena back and saving her from Klaus."

"She's right Bella, calm down." Damon cooed, earning a glare form the brown haired angel.

"Shove it Salvatore." Bella snapped, moving to were Bonnie was. "So this is your locator spell."

"It isn't working." Bonnie says frustration in her voice.

Bella nodded, looking through all the ingredients and herbs. Picking one up, Bella inspected it- deep in thought. She didn't know what Bonnie was doing wrong, or if it was even Bonnie. Most likely Elena was hidden under a cloaking spell that she'd have to break in order to do a locator spell. Which didn't seem too complicated, but it was going to take a little time.

"Bonnie, care to try and unbinding a spell?" Bella asks, glancing over at the dark skinned witch.

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I think you were looking at this all wrong. If they took Elena, they wouldn't just leave her out in the open without a cloaking spell. So we undo that spell and progress with a locator spell and locate Elena." Bella explained, "Only issue is that it will take some time."

Bonnie smiled slightly, "No, it shouldn't take long at all with the two of us at work Bella."

"Then get to it." Damon clapped his hands, earning death glares from the two witches.

"Can you all leave so we can concentrate?" Bella asks, grasping Bonnie's hands and not waiting for an answer as they began their incarnation.

Caroline rolled her eyes, sitting in the desk besides Stefan and watching the two witches. She was pissed that Bella wasn't here to protect Elena, but the thing was, was that Bella was sacrificing her life and time for all of them. She didn't ask to be some supernatural guardian to them all. A part of Caroline was sad for Bella, but as she watched Bella more- she saw a difference in the girl she meet only two months ago. Bella held her head more high, smiled more, but she was serious. If she didn't trust someone, you don't trust them. Bella was like a guard dog, sensing danger miles away before it came.

"We'll find her." Damon says to Stefan and Caroline. "We'll find Elena and we'll save her and bring her ass back home. If anyone can find her it's Bonnie and Bella."

"I know." Caroline huffed, "I'm just so worried. I didn't mean to snap at Bella, but-"

"Leaving with me pissed you off Blondie. Jealous?" Damon smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of you? Never."

Stefan sighed, "Guys, right now don't fight. We need to find Elena."

"And brooding Stefan is back." Damon groaned. "Come Stefan, lighten up and have a little faith in our girls."

Bella opened one of her closed eyes, "Hey guys? Shut up." Then she closed her eye again and continued to chant with Bonnie, their words in sync and the flames of the candles getting higher. The desk with the map shook a little, and blood ran down Bonnie's nose- but they didn't stop there. Bella's grip on Bonnie's hands got tighter when she felt Bonnie's magic fading- pouring her own magic into Bonnie.

_Come on Bonnie, stay with me._

_**I can't Bella, I can't do this!**_

Just like that Bonnie broke the connection, ripping her magic away from Bella, who continued to stand there and chant. Bonnie's eyes widen when she realized her nose wasn't bleeding anymore, but Bella's was.

"Bella, stop!" Bonnie yelled, causing the vampire's attention to drift to them.

"What's going on?" Damon asks, sauntering towards Bella.

"I couldn't continue- Bella, she's not a full witch and she's using too much magic in her body. Damon, she's trying to break this spell on her own now." Bonnie was frantic, trying to coax Bella out of the spell.

Caroline eyes widen when Bella's legs began to shake, the flames got higher and hotter. The desks around them shook as if an earthquake was taking place in that very room. Then Bella lips parted, and a paper began to write a note, before it was eaten by flames, and Bella collapsed and everything stopped shaking. The fire of the candles died out when Bella was close to hitting the ground. Damon was faster though, catching the fallen angel.

"She's in an abandoned house the three hundred miles out of town. Two people.. Trevor and Rose." Bella whispered. "Go find Elena…."

Bonnie and Caroline were instantly by Bella's side, reassuring Damon that Bella would be okay.

"She needs rest Damon." Bonnie says, glancing at Stefan. "Now go get Elena back."

**XXX**

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asks, sitting beside Bella- who laid on Caroline's guest bed.

After Stefan and Damon left to get Elena, Caroline insistent they nurse Bella back to full health. The only place near to do that was apparently Caroline's house, where the blond vampire took the two of them. Bonnie tried to tell Caroline that all Bella needed was to sleep it off, but Bella couldn't sleep with Caroline's consistent talking and frequently asked question, if she felt okay.

"Better." Bella croaked, her body still felt exhausted. She knew it was stupid, that it was dangerous to try to break the spell, but there was this prideful part inside of Bella that told her she needed to break it. To find Elena before she failed the doppelganger.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie asked concerned.

Bella gave her a confused look, "Do what?"

Bonnie gave her a look, "Push yourself like that Bella. You aren't a full witch; you shouldn't be surpassing me in a spell even I felt weak in."

"I had to find her Bon." Bella retorted softly, "I made a promise to Emily to protect her family and this group of people. Even if that ever meant to pay with my life, I'd lay it down. I was born to do that I suppose." Bella chuckled. "Bonnie, don't ever worry about me okay? Today I had to push harder on myself rather than giving up. I had to find Elena before something could happen. If she were to die, if any of you were to die- then it defeats my purpose."

Bonnie sighed, "You honestly believe you need to guard us twenty four seven Bella? You don't. You have a life yourself, one that I know you want to live."

"You guys are my life now." Bella smiled sadly. "My life back home consisted of dating this stick in a mud vampire that sparkled. His family seems to cling onto me now. My best friend shunned me because he became some shift shaper of a werewolf and joined a pack. Now they all are trying to reenter my life. Not only that, my parents are divorced and I think my mother doesn't even care anymore. My dad does though, and I miss him. But this world isn't safe for him. _I'm _not safe for him."

Bonnie could see the longing in Bella's doe brown eyes, the pain that was buried deep inside that was now resurfacing. It was painful for Bella to talk about her life before Mystic Falls, about her family, Bonnie realized. Bonnie also understood Bella though, as her parents were also separated and had a mother who couldn't give a damn about her wellbeing.

"It gets better within time." Bonnie says. "My parents are the same too; my mother ditched me and my father though."

"Bonnie that's horrible." Bella says, pulling the witch into a hug.

"Hey, and least you have your dads, mine left." Caroline says, coming in with a bowl of soup. "Thought you'd be hungry Bella."

Bella laughed. "I'm tired, not sick Caroline."

Caroline smiled sheepishly, "Still, I made it so you better eat it Swan."

Bella nodded gratefully, taking the warm bowl of soup into her cold hands. In fact Bella hadn't even noticed how cold she felt until now. She was freezing, even with the blanket on her lap. Carefully, Bella took the spoon in the chicken noddle soup and blew gently at the steam before placing the spoon in her mouth. Warmth engulfed her, and she welcomed it with warm arms.

"Any news on Elena?" Bella asked as she ate.

"Nothing yet. You exactly didn't give an exact location." Caroline says. "But it was good enough to where Stefan and Damon are both working, looking inside every abandoned house."

"That's not good enough." Bella groaned, placing the bowl of soup down. "We need to find Elena!"

"And we will!" Caroline retorted. "We will Bella. Okay we will find Elena and we will save her."

"Jeremy is also helping by using Ariel view of google maps, so we'll find her." Bonnie reassured. "You just need to rest for now because I think we will have bigger problems soon."

"Like what?" Bella inquired.

"The Cullen's have been calling you, and they claim that you're in danger." Bonnie says, handing her cell phone to Bella. "After you passed out, it was ringing over and over again to the point Caroline almost broke it."

"And I would have." Caroline interjected

"But I stopped her, and it is completely your decision to call them back." Bonnie stood up and gave Bella's hand a squeeze. "Come on Caroline, leave Bella alone to think."

Bella watched the duo go out of the room as she scrolled through her recent calls, seeing that it had just been Alice calling. Maybe it's immature to ignore the calls, but something told Bella not to ignore them. Even after everything and their history, Bella knew somehow the Cullen's would be a part of her life, but they would never be her world again. So maybe that's why she hit the call back button.

**X  
>X<br>X**

"How's the girl?" Elena distantly heard from Rose as she began to regain consciousness.

"Still passed out." Trevor's voice echoed.

"You didn't touch her did you?" Rose asks sternly.

"Give me some credit." Trevor answered bluntly. "So you called him?"

"I called his contacts. You know how it works."

Elena listened as she slowly got up from the couch, trying to be as silent as she could as she tried to find a way out of the hell hole she was in. She was trying to outsmart to vampires who kidnapped her for some reason best be unknown to her.

"That is not what I asked." Trevor's voice became harsher. "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

Elijah? Who was Elijah? Something told Elena that it would be best not to stick around and find out who he was.

"They said he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"And so that's it Trevor." Rose was annoyed at the consist worry in Trevor's voice. "Either he got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor says, trying to convince Rose of something Elena just couldn't quite understand.

She was listening, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I. Am. Sick. Of. Running." Rose pronounced each word carefully.

Trevor on the other hand wasn't so convinced, "Oh yeah? While running keeps us from dying!"

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose says.

Right then and there Elena stepped on a loose floorboard, gaining both vampires' attention.

"You." Rose said, walking Elena's way. "There is nothing around here for miles. If you think you are getting out of this house, then you are tragically wrong. Do you understand?"

There was something feral in Rose's eyes, something Elena was scared of. So when Elena asked her next question, she refrained from making eye contact and kept her head slightly bent. "Who's Elijah?"

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose answered, walking away from Elena.

**X  
>X<br>X**

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon says while driving, glancing at the contraption in Stefan's hands. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a vervain bomb, or launcher. Something like that." Stefan idly replied, eyes darting to the window. "How much further is it?"

"About eighty miles."

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked, trying to make conversation with his brother.

"Someone who's from Katherine's past." Damon answered. "She mentioned once she was running from someone, maybe they got the wrong girl."

"Thank you." Stefan randomly says. "For helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The whole thing gives me an itch."

Stefan gave Damon an annoyed look, "Oh come on Damon, we both know the reason in this car has nothing to do with me anyway."

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar."

"Let's talk about it."

Damon laughed, "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's not true. Sure there is." Stefan prodded. "Either you're in this car to help your little brother save the girl he loves or it's because you love her too." That made Damon smirk, but Stefan continued on. "I mean come on, express yourself. I like road trip bonding."

"Keep it up Stefan. I can step out of helping as easy as I stepped in." Damon warned.

"But you won't, because if this isn't for Elena, it's for Bella. That's the beauty of it. You can't step out of this easily." Stefan slyly remarked.

"What does Bella have to do with any of this?" Damon asked defensively.

Stefan turned to look at his older brother, face void of any expression, "You won't admit it Damon, but some part of you likes Bella. Just like that same part of you likes Elena. It may not be love, but you feel something, and because you feel that something- you can't just walk away from your problems anymore."

**X  
>X<br>X**

"Why am I here?" Elena asked Rose, who was turning on a lamp.

"You're asking me these questions as if I'm going to answer them." Rose doesn't even look at Elena as she talks.

"Why won't you?" Elena asks, watching as Rose move things around.

"That's another one."

"Okay you got me. I can't go anywhere, so the least you can do is tell me what you want with me." Elena says, becoming courageous and fearless in less than seconds.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Personally I want nothing to do with you. I' just a delievery sevice."

"Delivery to who?" Elena asks, talking to Rose's back. "To Elijah?"

Rose laughed, "To points for the easvdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena sauntered a little closer to Rose.

"Try the vampire. He's one of the originals."

"The Originals?"

"So the Salvatore's haven't been teaching you your vampire history I see." Rose absent mindly said as she flipped through a book.

The curiosity got the better of Elena, "So you know the Salvatore's?"

"I know of them. A hundred years ago a friend of mind tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones, but I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys."

"Who are the Originals?" Elena finally asked impatiently.

Rose finally turned around to face Elena, "Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years, we're tired. We want it over. We are using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why _me_?"

"Because you're a Petrova doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"Curse?" Elena questioned, her face scrunched up in confusion. "The sun and the moon curse?"

"You do know your history." Rose nodded.

"So why am I the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No." Rose corrected. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"What sacrifice?" Elena asked.

"The blood of the doppelganger. You're the doppelganger, which means in order to break the curse- you're the one that has to die."

"Tell me more." Elena urged on.

Trevor then entered the room, "Captivity had made her pushy. What do you want to know doppleluscious?"

Elena watched as Trevor covered the sunlight leaking into the room with an old portrait canvas. "Who are you running from?"

"The Originals."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Yeah she said that but what does that mean?"

"The first family." Trevor answered differently, kicking a bucket. "The Old World. Rose and I pissed them off- correction, _I _pissed them off. Rose had my back and for half a millennium they wanted me dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked, jumping as Trevor tossed a random red book at her.

Rose answered when Trevor couldn't, "He made the same mistake countless of others did. He trusted Katrina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena stated.

"The one and only first Petrova doppelgänger."

"I helped her escape her fate so we've been marked responsible."

Rose nodded, "Which is why we are not going to make the same mistake again."

Then Elena was left to her own thoughts as the two vampires left her alone in the room.

Not even an hour later did Rose come back into the room. Elena had to hide the note Bonnie sent, the very note that given Elena hope. That's when Trevor came into the room all spazzed out and afraid.

"He's here." Trevor panicked.

"I said I'll get us out of this mess." Rose reassured. "You have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor yelled.

"No!" Rose countered. "He wants her more."

Trevor then pointed at Elena, "I can't do this! He'll have mercy for you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose grabbed Trevor firmly. "What are we?"

Elena watched as Trevor took in a deep breath, "We're family. Forever."

Rose smiled and nodded before a knocking resounded, wiping the smile off Rose's face. Turning to look back at Elena, Rose left Trevor with simply directions, "You stay here and don't make a sound." The she was off to answer the door.

Elena could easily see that the two were afraid, even she was afraid as she paced in her blood stained shirt waiting to meet this infamous Elijah. An original vampire that wanted to sacrifice her to break some curse. She only hoped Stefan and Damon would finally arrive at any given moment now as footsteps grew closer from the hallway. She knew Elijah wasn't even a minute away from her now, given as she turned to stare right at a man in a suit. Who looked at her with brown eyes before he was in front of her within a matter of seconds.

Tears gathered in her eyes when he leaned in close to her, inhaling her scent, "Human." He states. "It's impossible." Elijah smiles down at Elena. "Hello there."

Elena looked at him, taking a step back as he stepped forward. "We should be going, seeing as we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Please don't let him take me." Elena begged, looking at Rose.

"One last piece of business, and then we're done." Elijah says, never taking his eyes off Elena.

Trevor glanced up as Elijah approached him, "I've waited for this day for so long Elijah. True, I am very sorry."

"No apologies necessary." Elijah dismisses, rounding Trevor.

"Yes, it is." Trevor continues. "You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you."

"Well yes you are the guilty one." Elijah agreed. "While Rose was loyal to you. Now that I honor, but where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor says, staring right into Elijah's eyes

"So granted." Elijah says, before swiftly moving and decapitating Trevor's.

Elena gasped as Rose cried out, "You."

"Don't Rose." Elijah warns, wiping his hands. "Now that you are free." Elijah moves towards Elena, offering her his hand. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks in fear.

Elijah comes to a halt. "What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it, and I know where it is." Elena answers. "I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah says.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena shakes her head.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks Elena, glancing back at Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose bit out.

Elijah closed in on Elena, glancing down at her necklace. "What is this vervain doing there?" He asks, taking it and ripping it from her neck. "Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah compelled.

"In the tomb under the church in Mystic Falls." Elena answered against her will.

"What's it doing there?" Elijah asks.

"It's with Katherine." Elena whispered.

"Interesting." Elijah says just as glass breaks. "Who else is here?"

"I don't know." Rose answered, standing in the same spot she had been before.

"Move." Elijah then grabs Elena, walking up the steps and had Rose follow. They all stop by the main entrance, looking around. Right behind Elijah and Elena a blur goes by, causing the two to turn their heads to look over that way. Just then did Elijah push Elena into Rose's arms.

"Rose." Elijah called.

"I don't know who it is." Rose answered.

"Up here." A voice called, and Elijah followed it up the steps in a blur.

"Down here." Both Rose and Elijah look over as a stake hits Elijah right in the hand. Elijah effortlessly takes the stake out of his hand as Stefan presses Elena against the wall, silently telling her to stay quiet. Damon was doing the same with Rose.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern. You're making a grave mistake thinking you can beat me. You cant. I repeat, you can't beat me- but I want the girl. You have until the count of three or heads will roll." Elijah threatens, breaking a coat rack into a very large stake. "Do we understand each other?"

"I'll come with you, just don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out." Elena says, coming out of hiding, but caused Elijah to move up the steps rather fast.

"What game do you think you're playing with me?" Elijah asks, amused. But Elena already made her next move, pulling the ring from the vervain grenade and tossing it at Elijah's face.

Elijah healed quickly, sauntering towards Elena rather dangerously, but before Elijah reached Elena, Stefan began to shoot Elijah with wooden arrows before tacking him down the steeps where Damon proceeded to stake Elijah in the heart and impaling him into the wall. Rose came out for a second, before blurring away. Damon made a move to go after her but Elena stopped him.

"Let he go." Elena said, understanding that the vampire needed to be alone. The she saw Stefan, and a smile lighted up onto her face as she ran down the stairs into his arms- completely oblivious to the Damon's hurt expression, but she mouthed a thank you to him.

**X  
>X<br>X**

Elena sighed as she looked at her reflection, putting away her toothbrush. Today so much had happened. Getting kidnapped, watching a guy get decapitated by an Original or the fact that Damon killed that very Original. Apparently Bella had over used her power, and that Bonnie and Caroline were keeping an eye on her. It was good, Elena worried about Bella sometimes but right now she was just tired, so imagine her surprise when she found Damon in her room.

"Cute PJ's." Damon said as she came out of the bathroom. She had only been wearing a tank top and some purple and green plaid shorts.

"I'm tired Damon." Elena tried to make up an excuse.

Damon though, wasn't having any of it as he stood from her window bench.

"I brought you this." Damon held her necklace Stefan had given her.

Elena's face washed over in surprise, "I thought that was gone." Elena made to reach for it. "Thank you." Damon shook his head, pulling it away. "Please give it back."

"I just have to say something" Damon says.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Elena asks, body tensing up.

"Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my entire life."

"Damon, don't go there." Elena warned.

Damon came closer, "I'm just going to say it once, and you need to hear it. I love you Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I can't keep doing this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." Damon never looked away from Elena as he spoke the truth, leaning in to kiss her forehead, before looking deep into her eyes. "I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."

Elena blinked, staring into her empty room- wondering how her necklace was back onto her neck. Shrugging it off she left that mystery for tomorrow and crawled into bed, letting the dream world engulf her senses.

**X  
>X<br>X**

Bella told Bonnie and Caroline that she needed to go and sort something out, and they didn't ask any questions. A part of Bella told her that the vampire and the witch both knew exactly where she was going, probably because Caroline listened into her conversation with Alice- who was all too quick to answer her phone. She probably saw the decision her Bella calling her.

Currently Bella was sitting outside in town square, where it was nightfall already. She was feeling better than she was before, but she felt exhausted. Honestly, this was the last place Bella wanted to be. She just wanted to go home and sleep it off, but instead she had some more business with the pixie Cullen. It wasn't as if she hated them now, you can't just go from love to hate so fast- well that was a lie. The Salvatore brothers and Katherine proved it to be true already. Bella didn't particularly hate the Cullen's or the pack but she didn't particularly want any involvement with them, but if she had to have them in her life then so be it.

_Elena is safe. Stefan and Damon got to her in time, but Stefan needs to talk to you when you have time. Love you and good luck tonight._

_~Care_

Bella smiled at the text message, so vampire Barbie had in fact known where she was going and who Bella was seeing. Bella was happy Elena was okay, but curious to what it was Stefan wanted to talk about. What had happened?

"Bella." Alice's bell like voice chimed, claiming Bella's attention.

"Alice." Bella nodded to the seat next to her. "You said this was important."

"It is." Alice agreed. "It's about your wellbeing."

Anger flushed Bella's features, "We've been down this road before Alice. You and your family need to butt out of my business. You do not belong anywhere near it."

"I had a vision." Alice cut in. "About you, and about a man named Klaus."

Bella's head snapped over to Alice, eyes wide. "What did you say?"

"Klaus." Alice repeated. "Does that name mean something to you?"

Bella nodded, "It means everything to me- I need you to tell me everything in that vision Alice."

Alice complied, launching into the vision she had only a few days ago, describing every excruciating detail to her old friend. From how Klaus spoke to her, how Klaus treated her, and how Klaus feed from her as if she were his power source. Bella had a passive expression, eyes closed and trying to piece it together.

"You can only see choices people make, but we've never met." Bella says. "How is that possible."

Alice scrunched her eyes brows together, "Are you sure you've never met him Bella?"

Bella looked up at the stars, thinking hard and trying to place his name with a face. It didn't come at first but it did. It was the night Damon was drunk and almost kissed Bella, the night she got into that accident that sparked Damon's adventure trip to the bar. She knew Klaus, she'd seen him- and right now she had no clue how to act.

"I met him once." Bella confessed. "Only once, not even for five minutes- but how could you get a decision based vision like the one you did when I don't know him?"

Alice shrugged, "They said I was a physic when I was human. I was locked away is a physic ward when people believe me to be crazy, but that's not the point. The point is was that I had the ability to see the future in my human years, and it's possible that I just saw your future Bella."

Bella closed her eyes, not wanting to believe her downfall would be because of this vision, so that's exactly what she went with. "It was a vision Alice. Nothing that means a thing to me."

"Bella, I just want to help-"

"With what exactly Alice?" Bella snapped, standing up. "There is nothing to help me with okay? You need to stay out of my business. You need to stop checking my future, because as of now Klaus is my business to handle."

"Bella, _please_." Alice begged.

Bella shook her head, "Stay out of the way Alice, _all _of you. This is not your battle."

Alice stood up, "But we care Bella! Is that so bad? We want you to make the right decisions!"

"NO!" Bella pivoted on Alice. "My decisions are mine to make! Not for you or your family to approve or disapprove of! If my choices lead me to that vision, it means I failed my purpose. It just gives me motive not to fail."

With that Bella held her head high and began to walk away but Alice was in front of her in seconds. It pissed Bella off more, but she bit her tongue.

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned.

Bella gave her a look, "Some of us actually sleep Alice, and I happen to be exhausted."

Pushing past Alice, Bella never glanced back. Not once even as the second thoughts went through her head. All she wanted was to sleep and find Klaus before he found her, or worse. Whatever that could mean.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**It took me a lot longer to finally update this story but I have done it! This is such a long chapter and I am so proud of it! I look back onto my other previous chapters and my gosh they are written so poorly. They are short and undescriptive and they will be rewritten. They won't be long like this, but they will have more detail. Currently I am revising chapter one (again), and will be revising down to chapter ten. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Who do you think would make a good pairing with Bella, because currently I have no clue who should be her love interest besides Damon. **

**Thank you so much once again for reading this story, and for making it as successful as it is. Please forgive poor writing in earlier chapters and keep an eye out for the next update!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
